The Skinny, Pathetic Stiff
by sweetshailene
Summary: Tris is the new girl at Divergent High, in look of a fresh start, to hide her troubling past. But when she befriends the very handsome, smart and Quarterback of the football team, Four, will her demons arise? Or will he help her bury them? Read and you'll find out! Summary isn't that great, but the story is! AU. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name is Brit, and this is my first crack on fan fiction! I've never read, let a lone written a fanfic, so please excuse me if I start of a little rough, I promise that I will improve! So basically, I love writing, however I've never shown anyone anything I've written, so I thought this would be a great way to boost my self-esteem (writing wise)! **

**In short, Tris is a young girl, who is just beginning 11th grade at Divergent High. The war ended years ago, and there are no longer factions... however many of the students still abide but the old rules, and don't enjoy communicating with people from other factions... I have no idea how to summarise but PLEASE continue to read as it would be highly appreciated! **

**Pretty please rate & review (pretty sure thats what you do? I remember my friend telling me that a while ago hehehe) this story it would mean the absolute world to me! I only have a little of the next chapter written, and will only continue to post if you guys like my writing/story! **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Lots of Love,**

**Brit xx**

* * *

I haven't always been like this.

_Nervous._

_Afraid._

_Scared_

It was that traumatising event back in 9th grade that forced me to become who I am today.

_Nervous._

_Afraid._

_Scared._

I'm awaken from my thoughts when someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I sing song.

My mother comes through the door, dressed in grey, oversized clothes. You see, back when the war was on, everyone was divided into these groups, called factions. They lived and worked in these factions because the leaders believed that it was the only way for society to work as one, and be united. Boy, were they wrong. A few years before I was born, the war ended. My parents don't like to go into detail, but all I know is that it wasn't a good time to be around. My mum still represents her old faction, Abnegation, by the way she dresses. The Abnegation were all about being selfless; putting everyone before yourself, and one way the expressed this was by not making a big deal about personal appearance - it was considered vain and was not appreciated within the faction. My father was also part of the Abnegation faction, however he no longer choses too represent his past, as he believes that it was his past, and should not be brought into his, and his children's futures.

"Good Morning honey," Mum says happily. "Your father and I are heading off to work. Do you need anything for today?"

"Nope, I think I'm all good." I reply.

"Okay, well have a great first day! I should be home before you get back, but if I'm not, I won't be home too late." She says, walking over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Thanks Mum!" I say, trying to release myself from her tight embrace.

As she leaves the room, I shut the door behind her and begin to get dressed. I open my drawers, looking at the broad range of colours, patters, textures...

_Not._

Blacks, greys, whites and browns are the colours that fill my wardrobe. My parents continue to insist that I need to stop wearing such neutral clothes, but I don't see the point. I have no pride in my body, so why flaunt it? I've been told I'm too skinny, that my nose is too big, my chest is too flat and my face too long. After years upon years of hearing these negative things about myself, why would I want to dress to show off my insecurities?

I decide on a simple black lace detailed shirt, with my white skinny jeans and my black combat boots, as well as my black leather jacket. I grab my books and put them in my school bag before heading towards the kitchen to prepare my brother and I breakfast. My brother, Caleb, is one year older than me. He's in grade 12, and wishes to graduate majoring in Mathematics as well as Physics. I grab the eggs as well as some other ingredients and begin to make us scrambled eggs.

Just as I am taking the eggs off of the stove top, I hear Caleb's footsteps as he descends down the stairwell, and towards the kitchen.

"Morning Tris." He says, boredom dripping from each word.

"Not excited for the first day of senior year?" I chuckle.

"I think I should be asking you that question! I printed your timetable off for you." He says kindly, walking over to me and placing it on top of the microwave, just above the stove.

"Thanks!" I reply, filled with nervous excitement, while buttering our toast, before placing the eggs on top and carrying both our plates to the dining table. He nods in appreciation before opening the fridge and grabbing a pitcher of orange juice as well as 2 glasses.

We eat in a comfortable silence, before finishing, placing our dishes in the dishwasher and walking towards the front door to hop in our cars and go our separate ways. Caleb never wanted to attend Divergent High, so he moved to an all boys school, William Brown High School, a further 20 minutes North. **_(A/N: Just assume that Tris drives.. Sorry for any confusion!)_**

* * *

As I pull up into the car park, my nerves instantly kick in and I begin shaking uncontrollably. I'm stuck. I can't move and I feel as if I can't breathe. From the corner of my eye, I see a large group, somewhere in between 15 and 20 footballers, and nearly all of them had the "all american cheerleader" to show as their arm candy. I hope that none of them see me, locked in my car, shaking like a leaf. Thankfully, they all walk straight past my car, and none of them see to notice me.

I pull out the timetable that Caleb gave me this morning, and check what time my first class is.

_8:30am_

_Homeroom_

_Mr Thompson_

_Room 38_

I slowly, but gradually make my way out of the car and head towards the front gates. Even from a first glance, I can tell that this school and most of the students in it have followed in their parents footsteps - by surrounding themselves with people that belong in the same faction as them, or in this case - their parents ex-factions.

I see a group of girls dressed in bright orange and yellow tones, they must belong to the Amity faction. The Amity believe in peace, love and kindness. They enjoy music, art and they love to laugh. My mother always told me that the Amity hated the war, and wanted it to be over and for everyone to be happy. I have always had respect for the Amity, as I could never in my wildest dreams survive in that faction. As I continue to make my way down the never ending corridors in search of my locker, I walk past a group of students, boys and girls, all wearing glasses and all holding multiple books in their hands. They all wear blue, and I figure that they must be in the Erudite faction. The Erudite faction believe that knowledge is power, and lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. I once heard that one of the reasons the war began was because of the feud between the Abnegation and the Erudite faction, but my parents told me not to take a side, and that I'm free to do and say as I feel.

I eventually find my locker, and by now, my stomach is churning, but the shaking and initial shock has stopped. Just my luck, my locker is right next to all the footballer's lockers, and I immediately begin shaking again. I don't like telling people what happened to me back in ninth grade. I don't want it to define me. I hope that no one in this school knows who I am. I want a new start, and I think that Divergent High is the perfect place for that.

* * *

The bell rings, symbolising that it is time for homeroom to begin. I re-open my locker, grab my books, as well as my pencil case and begin to walk towards room 38, which luckily, is a 30 second walk from my locker. I put my head down and try to make it to my class room without running into anyone.

And the _exact_ opposite happens.

As I turn the final corner, with my classroom in eye sight, I collide with what feels like a brick wall, instantly falling to the ground, causing my books to scatter everywhere. Tears form in my eyes, as I haven't even got to my first class and I'm already being picked on.

"Watch it stiff!" The brick wall's friend spits at me, earning him a laugh from the group of cheerleaders that appear to be following the group of high school boys. I hate the way people refer to the Abnegation as 'stiff's', it doesn't even make sense. The brick wall, which turns out to be the Quarterback of the football team, bends down, picks up my books, and just as I think he's going to throw them back in my face and laugh at me, he reaches out his spare hand to help me up, and back to my feet.

When we first touch, it feels as if jolts of electricity are being pumped throughout my body. I have never felt like this before, I feel alive and excited. I sigh with relief when I'm stable again. He passes me my books, not once breaking eye contact. I get lost in his eyes. They are deep blue, reminding me of the oceans and the sky, the colour of Apatite gemstones.

"Why would you help a stiff?" His arm candy pipes up. I assume that they are dating, by the way that she holds onto him. He looks away from my eyes and meets her gaze, making me feel empty once again. He just stares at her, and without saying a word to her, looks back at me. At this point, I realise that my small hand is still engulfed in his larger hand, and immediately pull away from his touch, causing him to awake from his stare.

"Are you alright?" He questions.

"I'm fine, thank you." I say, almost inaudibly.

"Are you sure? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"Four, lets go. She's not worth our time." His girlfriend gunned.

"I'm sure. Thanks again." I say, smiling slightly, before walking off, and into my classroom. Once I'm inside, I notice that there are only two other girls in here at the moment, sitting in the middle of the classroom, both drinking coffee and laughing at something the girl with the long, brown hair said. I lean against the cold, glass door, and shut my eyes, before re-opening them and regaining my composure, awaiting the stares from the two girls in the classroom.

"Rough morning?" The blonde girls asks, while pulling out a chair for me next to the one she was sitting in.

"I guess you could say that.." I laugh nervously before walking over to the seat she had pulled out for me and thanking her.

"So whats your name?" The first girl asks.

"Tris. It's my first day here, is it yours as well?" I ask them hesitantly.

"Nope, we both came last year and have been friends ever since." The blonde girl smiles. "My name is Christina by the way, and this is Marlene." She says pointing to the first girl. "Do you have a copy of your timetable?"

"Yeah, it's right here." I say, handing her my timetable. She studies it intently before passing it to Christina.

"We're both with you for homeroom, gym and science. I'm with you for English and Mar is with you for Drama. That means you'll always be with one of us in every subject apart from Advanced Maths and Physics. Theres no way either of us would do those classes." she laughs before handing me back my timetable, which I place inside my book.

I continue to talk with Marlene and Christina until the entire homeroom is full, and the teacher walks in. My class isn't very interesting; around five cheerleaders, which all sit in the back right corner, there are a few Erudite looking girls, all sitting in the front row, and then the rest of the class sit mixed, connecting and socialising with people from other factions. I was kind of hoping that the boy with the engulfing eyes would be in my class, but I don't know why. He has a perfect girlfriend already, and what would he want from a pathetic, skinny, stiff?

I make plans to sit with Marlene and Christina, as well as there boyfriends Will and Uriah, along with some of their other friends at recess and lunch. Our conversation ceases when Mr Thompson clears his throat and asks us to separate into groups according to our fathers birth-faction. I immediately question his motives to Mar and Chris, who accept what I am saying and don't judge me like I was expecting. Mr Thompson must have heard me, as he singles me out and asks me too stand up. Once again, I begin to shake and my bottom lip trembles.

"Did you have something to add to that, Miss Prior?" He questions me.

"N-, Yes I do." I reply, filled with fake confidence.

"Continue?"

I tuck my chair under my desk, before walking towards the front of the classroom.

"I don't believe that we should be categorised by factions. It's not right. We should be free to chose how we want to act - no one should be responsible what what we say and do except for ourselves."

I see a few heads turn towards me, as they begin the listen to what I'm saying. I look towards Christina and Marlene, mentally asking them whether or not I should continue. They must get my message as they begin to nod and smile widely.

"What if I don't want to be just selfless? Or just kind, or brave? What if I want to be allowed to look in the mirror for more than 5 seconds? I thought that the war had finished, and I thought that as the war ended, so did the faction system. It shouldn't define us. They choices we make and how we deal with those choices should define us. The people we meet and they people we chose to spend our time with should be what defines us."

The entire class, minus the Erudite, erupt in applause. Everyone begins to cheer my name.

"Tris! Tris! Tris! Tris!" They all chant, even the cheerleaders. I guess that they agree with me, and its so overwhelming that I have to look away in embarrassment. I turn my head away from the class and towards the door, trying to hide the blush currently creeping up my cheeks. I look around the empty hallways, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him. _The brick wall._ I hadn't noticed before from the shock, but he is _very_ handsome. He catches my eye, smiles, and begins making his way towards me.

By the time he arrives at the door, they chanting has increased in volume, and now even Mr Thompson had joined in. I begin laughing uncontrollably and smile at the boy standing before. I can't remember his name, but I remember his girlfriend saying it, it was something stupid, and I thought that it must have been a nickname.

"You must be Tris?" He asks, smiling at me. His smile sends chills throughout my body. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Y-, y-. Yes." I reply, lost in the depths of his eyes. He smiles again, making me shiver, once again. He laughs, which is probably the most attractive laugh I had ever heard. He notices the commotion taking place behind me, just as Marlene and Christina come and grab my arms.

"See ya Tris." He says before walking away, leaving me feeling alone, het very content

"OH MY GOD! You're friends with FOUR!?" Christina squeals excitedly before dragging me back into the classroom.

_And just now, I can tell that I am going to get along with these girls. And for once, I feel normal. I feel like I fit in, and I can't wait for the school year to begin._

* * *

**A/N: YAY my first chapter of my first ever fan fiction is up and ready to go! I hope that you guys all enjoyed it, pretty please let me know if you like it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so your comments would be highly appreciated! If you guys want me too, I will continue to write and post on a regular basis! Also, I just want to let everybody know that I'm not really following the appearance of the characters in the books/movie. Their personality traits will stay the same but I felt like changing it up a little bit! Once again, thank you so much! **

**Love Brit xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI GUYS! Firstly, I would love to thanks each and everyone one of you, for all of your kind reviews, the number of views, and everyone who has favourited or followed my story! It means so much too me! Okay, I hate to disappoint you but I want to let you know in advance that this chapter is really uneventful and badly planned - I'm so sorry! I felt so bad for making you guys wait so long so I sped though it, resulting in a terrible chapter :( I will be writing the next chapter in Four's POV, and it will continue from where this chapter finishes. Once again, thank you all so much! I will try to update a lot quicker this week! **

**Lots of Love, Brit xxx**

* * *

Eventually, the chants die down, and homeroom finishes. Marlene, Christina and I begin walking to their lockers, which luckily, are only a few down from mine. Once again, I am swarmed by a large group of footballers, laughing and joking about something one of them had said. I immediately tense as I see Four, and his arm candy, which turns out to be the head of the cheer squad, walking towards me. I turn to my locker and begin to put my things inside, hoping that they didn't catch me staring. Four approaches me, but before he can say anything, Kitty attacks his lips with hers.

Next thing I know, my palms are sweating and I become uncomfortable. Mother always told me that the Abnegation never displayed public affection, so I assume that Four and Kitty's parents were not from Abnegation, or if they were born into an Abnegation home, they disregard the rules - believing that the faction system is stupid and a waste of time. I keep reminding myself that I will always see things like this. This that will remind of what happened back in ninth grade. I try to push it out of my mind, but as always, it creeps its way back in.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Are you sure that you want to go to this party Tris?" My Mother asks while I chose what I want to wear.

"Yes Mum! I've been waiting for weeks." I reply excitedly.

She looks at me, admiration in her eyes. "Okay honey. We'll be leaving in 15 minutes." She smiles, before walking out of my bedroom and into my brothers. I walk towards my door, aiming to shut it, when I hear my Mum start talking to my brother.

"Caleb, make sure you watch out for Tris. It's the first big party she's been to and I think she's a bit nervous. Just make sure that she doesn't hang around with the wrong people, and make sure you're home by _11pm, sharp_."

"Yes Mum. She'll be fine, her friends will be there." I hear her kiss him on the head, followed by "Mum, stop!" and multiple "Eww's" from my 15 year old brother. I laugh to myself before brushing my long, waist-length, blonde hair, and tying it up, leaving some strands down to frame my face.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Tris?" I hear someone say. "Tris?" She repeats. I physically awaken from my gaze, resulting in a cruel laughter from Kitty, who has now stopped sucking on Four's face.

I smile awkwardly. "Sorry Mar, just daydreaming." I laugh. My eyes connect with Four's once more, before the girls grab me and drag me towards the cafeteria. As the doors leading into the lunch hall open, I didn't see what I was expecting...

I expect to see the factions separated, not communicating, and trying to avoid all contact with each other, but what I see instead is beautiful - the factions, joining together, talking, laughing, getting to know each other. As Marlene and Christina pull me towards the table where they must always sit, I'm approached by a group of 4 girls - 2 Dauntless, 1 Amity and 1 Erudite. They were clearly a few years younger than me.

"Hi Tris." The first Dauntless girl says nervously. "We just wanted to say that what you said in your homeroom this morning was really inspiring. We've all been thinking it, but you are the first person to actually say it aloud." She smiles at me before the Amity girl starts talking. "We think its really brave of you, and we think that maybe you should go for a leadership position." She says hesitantly.

"A leadership position?" I question.

The Erudite girl looks at me strangely. "Yeah. All you have to do is write a quick speech, present it too a few teachers and some students, and then the top three from each grade become representatives for their year."

"Okay, I'll think about it. Thanks" I reply, a small smile creeping upon my lips.

The girls all thank me and run off shyly. All of a sudden, I'm really confused. How did they know about my rant in homeroom this morning? Had someone told them? Were people talking about it?

"Wow, news spreads quickly around here." I say to Marlene and Christina as we make our way to a secluded, rectangular shaped table in the back corner of the cafeteria.

"Sure does. I agree with them Tris, you'd make a great year captain!" Marlene says.

"Yeah me too! I would love to have you represent our grade!" Christina smiles. I thank them both before grabbing a granola bar and some water from the cafeteria. When I sit down at the table, I'm greeted by a group of 4 guys, and 2 more girls. Their conversation ceases as they all look up at me. A girl with long brown hair, stands up and embraces me instantly. I'm a little taken back, but I accept the kind gesture and laugh awkwardly.

"Hi! I'm Lynn! How are you?" She asks excitedly. I laugh at her eagerness and ability to make me feel at home. I look at her intently. I think she may have seen the incident with Four this morning - the incident that I have been replaying over and over in my mind all day.

"Lovely too meet you, and I'm great thanks." I smile. Marlene and Christina sit on the right edge of the table and motion for me to come and join them, so I do.

* * *

Lunch breezes by, and before I know it, I'm back at my locker, grabbing my textbooks for advanced maths, as well as physics - the two classes where I don't have Christina or Marlene with me. I lazily shut my locker and begin walking to the maths block, but something catches my eye. At first I think its nothing, and shake the thought out of my mind.

** THUD.**

The sounds of someone being pushed up against a locker prove my suspicions correct.

Kitty moans in pure ecstasy as Four continues to nibble at her neck, rub up and down her sides, and whisper things in her ear. I can't help but to be intrigued, and deep down, I feel something else. _Jealousy._ But why would I be jealous? To Four I am just some klutz who can't even walk straight without embarrassing myself. I force myself to look away, and make my way to Maths.

I walk in just as the teacher begins marking the roll, and to my surprise, Four is sitting in the middle of the classroom. _He's_ in advanced maths? And more importantly, how did he get here so quickly? He and Kitty were still going pretty strong when I left. I look around the classroom, and the only free seats are one in the middle of four cheerleaders, which I presume is saved for someone, and a seat next to Four. I decide that I will take the seat next to Four, purely so I can look into his beautiful, deep blue..TRIS. SNAP YOURSELF OUT OF THIS. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND WAND WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH AN GIRL LIKE ME.

"Tris Prior?"

"Here, sir." I respond shyly.

"Kitty Purcell?" He questions.

No answer.

"Has anyone seen Kitty? Four? Have you?" Mr James asks without looking up from his paperwork.

"No sir, I haven't seen her since the beginning of recess." Four lies, earning himself a few stares from the rest of Kitty's posse. Really? She's in this class as well? So she's smart, beautiful, head of the cheer squad and dating Four? Great. Lucky me too be in her bad books.

Mr James continues going through the roll, before handing out 2 algebra worksheets that need to be finished before the end of the period. I speed through them both, with about 20 minutes until the lesson finishes. Four is the next person to walk his to the teacher's desk. We sit next to each other in complete silence for what seems like hours, but is in fact just a few short minutes. The longer I look at him, the more my stomach begins to flip, and the more my cheeks inflame. Why do I feel like this around him? I don't even know him!

"Okay class." Mr James announces. "You will be given an assignment that you will have 5 weeks to complete. As this is not an individual task, you will be assigned a partner. I will email the lists of partners as well as the task sheet and criteria to you tonight, and then you may began working. You will be given no class time so I suggest you make the most of your time." He finishes.

The classroom erupts in discussion. Considering that this is advanced maths, there isn't much complaining - only talk about who they wish to have as a partner and how excited they are to be back at school. Eventually class comes to an end. Just as I am picking up my books, I feel a strong hand pull me aside. I tense at the sudden touch and immediately begin to panic.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, my voice full of worry and anxiety. I begin hyperventilating as I look round, realising that me and the owner of this pair of hands are the only people left in the classroom.

"Oh nothing, just messing around with the new girl." He snickers. I don't recognise his voice; he definitely wasn't one of the guys I had met at lunch, and it definitely wasn't Four.

"W-what do you mean?" I manage to stutter. Suddenly, he pushes me up against the cold, hard wall, and wraps one of his filthy hands around my neck and jolts it towards his own, all while rubbing his free hand up and down my sides.

"Shut up or you'll regret it." He spits in my face. "Now, you're going to listen to me. Firstly, take of your shirt." He says laughing.

"No! Please stop, I haven't done anything!" I plead.

"I said SHUT UP!" He yells in my face and I begin to cry. "Now, take off your shirt or I'll take it off for-" He stops his sentence halfway, and loosens his grip around my neck. For a split second, I felt relieved, as if it was over. He then forcefully grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the ground. I instantly fall to the floor and into a foetus position, before he kicks me in the stomach and the head, and it all fades into internal darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so terrible :( It's so short and crap and just yuck :( I PROMISE next chapter will be 10x better and have some FOURTRIS SCENES WOOHOO! Thanks! Oh and BTW, more reviews = quicker update ;) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Once again, would love to thank everyone for all of your kind responses, it means a lot! Remember to rate and review! Thank you for waiting so patiently and sticking around! Love ya'll xxx**

* * *

FOUR POV 

As I'm listening to Mr James go on about this terms maths assignment, I can't help but notice this girl sitting next to me. She keeps looking at me, but not like all the other girls do. They all look at me with desire, need and desperation, but Tris is different. She looks at me as if she were studying all my features. I can't help but notice her shyness - it's as if she always afraid of something, or _someone._

Class eventually comes to an end, and we all grab our books and begin to walk towards our next class, which for me is Physics. I take time collecting mine, just so I have more of a chance in talking with Tris again. Why am I thinking this? I have a beautiful girlfriend who I love, and who loves me - even though I have no idea where she is. The last time I saw her was at the end of lunch, when she purposely attacked me with kisses in front of poor Tris.

My mind traces back to this morning where she ran into me. She looked so vulnerable and afraid when she was on the floor. She was so scared that I would throw her books at her, and it honestly broke my heart. I truly felt sorry for her, I'd already embarrassed her enough on her first day, not including the smart-ass comments she received from Kitty and Eric.

I'm about halfway towards my next class when I hear a loud thud, and what sounds like a cry. At first I think its nothing, and continue to walk before hearing it again - this time I turn around, and make my way back towards my maths room. I almost walk straight past the incident, and if it weren't for a muffled yelp, I never would have know what was going on. The sight before me makes me want to be sick.

Tris, small, vulnerable Tris, curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I force myself to observe from the door, trying not to be seen by whoever is doing this to Tris. The hunger of finding out who is doing this to to her takes over me, and as I storm into the room, I realise its too late. He kicks her in the stomach a few times, before finishing off by kicking her in the head, knocking her unconscious. He grins to himself, before turning around and trying to escape, yet fails miserably and ends up running into my muscular body and falling to the ground, just like Tris had earlier this morning.

"GET UP." I yell at him. I still haven't seen his face, but when I do, he won't know what's hit him. He scrambles too his feet, before slowing lifting his head and revealing his identity.

_Peter._

At first, I felt like talking it over, setting things straight and making sure that he doesn't do this to Tris, or any other girl ever again, but seeing the smug smile on his face when he sees Tris unconscious on the floor pushes me over the edge, and I end up punching him square in the face. But I'm not finished yet. The adrenaline rush encourages me to continue, so I do. He's on the ground, with me hovering over him, his hands covering his now bloody nose.

"Who put you up to this?" I scream. He's so afraid he can't even talk. I've known Peter since 5th grade. He would always be that kid to do other peoples dirty work, so I assumed that this was never his idea. "WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS" I repeat, before punching him so hard in his ribs that I swore I heard a crack.

He murmurs a name but I can't understand anything he's saying. Just as I go to punch him again, he repeats the name, this time more clearly.

"Kitty." He whispers, before his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body goes numb.

My heads begins to spin 4000 miles an hour. Did he just say_ Kitty? _As in, my girlfriend Kitty? No. He couldn't of. Kitty would never do that. I start to shake him, trying to get him to wake up, but he's out cold. I groan in violent frustration before getting up off the ground and walking over to a piled heap of blood, books and blonde hair.

Tris.

I stare at her for what seems like hours, still in shock of how someone as pathetic as Peter could hurt her this badly. I come to the conclusion that its safer for me to help her, rather than getting the school nurse involved, so I collect all of her books and papers and put them inside my backpack. Next, I look outside the classroom door, checking that no one is around. Realising its all clear, I walk back to Tris, and place one of my hands under her already bruised neck, and the other on her lower back. As I slowly pick her up, I'm so careful not too hurt her small, fragile body. Quietly but quickly, I make my way out of school, and towards the senior car park.

With great struggle, I manage to get my keys out of my back pocket and unlock my car. I ever so gently slide Tris into the back seat, making sure not to hurt her anymore than that asshole already had. I shut her door, before running back inside to grab my backpack, containing her books as well as my own.

I open my door and climb into the front seat, still running Peter's words over and over in my mind. He couldn't have said Kitty. He wouldn't dare to lie to me. Kitty is too kind, loving and gentle to ever do something like that. I try to push that thought from my mind as I adjust my rear-view mirror, my eyes roaming over Tris's bruised and battered body. I don't know why I am helping her. I don't know anything about her, but I have this strong urge to care and look after her, to make sure that no one hurts her. She looked so afraid, so vulnerable, so pure.

Not 15 minutes later, we arrive home. Tris is still unconscious, but the rosy shade of pink has returned to her cheeks. After lifting Tris out of my car and inside with total ease, I lay her down on my bed, being careful to not release her from my grasp too roughly. Looking down at her, she looks so peaceful and calm, it made me feel so uneasy thinking of what she has been through on her very first day at Divergent High. I pull out the chair from my desk, and place it next to the bed, before running downstairs to the kitchen. I grab a glass from the cabinet, fill it up with cold water, grab 2 Advil tablets and make my way back upstairs to my bedroom.

I stare at Tris. The way her lips are curved into a small, yet noticeable smile. The way that her eyelashes bolden her eyes, the way that her...Why am I thinking this? I have an amazing girlfriend, who I love with all my heart and would do anything for, I can't help but to be intrigued by Tris. She's different. The chirpy beep from my phone wakes me from my trance. I answer it without looking who's calling.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey babe." Kitty says sweetly. "Where are you? I haven't seen you since recess."_

_"Oh, I, um..just came home. I don't feel to good." I lied. I hated lying to Kitty, but I would hate it even more for her to find out that I have Tris, or the stiff as she would say, asleep in my bedroom._

_"Oh, okay. Well you missed some total drama. Will fill you in later, be round at 4. Love ya!" _ She says excitedly before hanging up, leaving me with a ringing dial tone. My stomach churns as I think about what the 'total drama' could be. I could only hope that no one had seen me, punching up Peter, or more importantly... me, with Tris in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Was that too predictable? AND ALSO I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION - regarding Tris's past, should I reveal it bit by bit like I have been doing, or have her sit down and talk to someone about it? Leave your suggestions below! Xx**


	4. Authors Note!

**_Hello lovelies! _**

**_I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry, but this is not an update :( I have had so much stuff going on at the moment with school and work and family that I haven't had the chance to write :( I pinky promise that my update will be up on Tuesday night at the absolute latest! You guys are the best and please don't discontinue reading! I have some really good ideas as to where I want this story to go, but I hope you all kow that I am always open for suggestions! Love you guys and keep the reviews/view coming! _**

**_Brit xx_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: To be honest there is nothing that I can say to explain why I hadn't updated sooner. I promised it by Tuesday and I'm uploading it on a Thursday. I feel terrible, I'm so sorry! Next chapter will be up on Tuesday, and I will continue to post on Tuesdays. Love y'all xx**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I'm in a large room, alone - darkness engulfing me. My arms are tired together with rope. I try to wiggle them free, but it's no hope. They're stuck. It takes me only seconds the realise that my feet are also tied together. I start to scream, hoping that someone will hear me, and come to my rescue, but no noise comes out. Trying to move, and failing miserably, I fall onto the floor with a loud thud. A rush of pain flows through my legs and I groan in pain. In the distance, I can hear laughter. An evil, cruel, menacing laugh. I look down. My black jeans have holes in them and I can see an open gash on my right knee.

The pain is now almost unbearable but the more I scream, the less my voice is heard.

"Shut up or you'll regret it." I hear a mans voice growl. I know that voice. I've heard it before, but I can't picture it.

"Who...who are you?" My voice cracks, filled with worry. I can tell that he hears me as he groans in frustration.

"I'm you worst nightmare, Tris." The way my name rolls of his tongue makes me feel ill. He begins laughing uncontrollably as he walks closer to me. I still can't see his face, but I know that he is standing right behind me. He grabs my shoulder roughly and pulls me to my feet. I wince in pain, but he tells me to shut up, so I do. He pulls my hair to the side of my neck and begins to kiss me. He starts at my neck, running his tongue along it. He starts to bite and nibble at me. At first, softly, but as I resist his touch, the pain increases. He leaves teeth marks along my collarbone as he works his way towards my lips. He pushes his mouth against my own and harshly shoves his tongue down my throat. I try to push him off me, but its no use. He is twice my weight and towers over me. His hands find the way to my shirt and he starts unbuttoning it. No, this cannot be happening again.. He rips the shirt from my body, leaving me standing there in just my bra and my jeans. He begins to touch my breasts, one hand making its way towards my jeans. I start screaming, but that just encourages him. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them towards the floor, before undoing his belt buckle and...

I gasp as I wake myself up from the dream. Or rather, the nightmare. A light sheen of sweat covers my entire body and I can feel my hands shaking. I drop my head into my hands. Trying to slow my heartbeat, I breathe deeply and focus only on the simple actions. _In. Out. In. Out_ The nightmare vanishes from my mind, but I know its not truly gone.

I open my eyes and immediately begin to panic.

_Where am I? Why am I so sore? How did I get here?_

I take in my surroundings - a desk and chest of drawers to my right, a wardrobe and bathroom to my left. Most of the decor in this room is black - the walls, the curtains and the bed covers. The basic room doesn't reveal anything about who lives here. I know its not Christina, she told me that she prides herself on the girly presentation of her room. I don't think I'm at Marlene's house, but I don't know my about her personal style. The only other people I have talked to have been the guys and Lynn, but I don't see any reason why I would be at one of their houses...

The wall to the left of me has some bold, red writing on it, but I struggle to make sense of the words as my head is still spinning from whatever happened earlier. I vaguely read the words 'Fear God Alone.' before struggling to get myself out of the bed. I try to walk over to the full length mirror, on the back of the bathroom door, pain radiating and increasing with each step I take.

I look down at my bruised and battered body and begin to sob. I can't remember anything that happened, but it must have been pretty serious and my head is covered in blood stained bandages.

I'm still taking in my surroundings when I hear talking from what appears to be downstairs. I recognise both voices, but can't picture them.

"Where were you today? You skipped half of yesterday and all of today! I thought you said you were sick!" I hear a female voice say. What she says gets me thinking...yesterday? But today was the first day of school, right? I try to remember what happened today but fail miserably. Was this incident even today? Or was it yesterday? With an exasperated sigh, I walk back to the bed and sit down, when I hear a male voice start talking.

"Kitty, you need to leave. I will call you later." He says. I recognise that raspy, deep voice anywhere.

**_Four._**

Why am I at Four's house? Is he the one that did this to me? No, he wouldn't. Was it Kitty? I hear a door slam, followed by some footsteps running up the stairs, awakening me from my trance. I sit up, making myself look as strong, and unaffected as possible. The door creaks open and he walks in, quietly, not realising that I'm awake.

I look up, my eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. I stare into them for what seems like forever, before I look away and fresh tears form in my eyes. I try to wipe them away before he notices, but its too late. He sits on a chair thats placed next to the bed and uses his index finger to lift my chin up, making me once again meet his gaze. I can't hold it in any longer. I begin to cry even harder, not allowing myself to be strong anymore. He stands up and comes and sits next to me. I sit there, just centimetres away from him, crying uncontrollably, wishing that he would just embrace me and tell me that everything will be okay. And as if he reads my mind, he wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me into him. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck and let my self go.

Why do I feel so comfortable around him? I'm not like this around anyone, not even my family. I cry until theres nothing left to come out, and Four just sits there, embracing me. He doesn't say anything, and for some reason, I appreciate the silence. I remove my self from his tear-stained shirt and try to stand up without omitting any more tears. I'm done with the crying.

"I'm going to go. My family are probably wondering where I am and-" He cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere. You're staying here tonight." He says calmly. Is he crazy? He thinks that I am just going to sleep in his house, alone? I've known him for less than a day! He's insane if he thinks I'm not going back to my family. I lean against the dresser to stable myself.

"Thanks Four, but I don't even know you! I'll just walk, it can't be too far." I reply, turning around to face the door. A deep laugh escapes from the back of his throat.

"I've spoken to Christina. She told you Mum that you're staying there tonight. Its safest if you just stay here." He replies. I spin on my heels so that I am once again facing him. I take in all of his features. He is tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that are offset by a boyish grin. And those eyes. The eyes that anyone could love. _Including me._

I give the most believable smile I can, before hopping back to his bed and sitting down, sighing in relief as I no-longer have to stand. He gives me a gentle smile before walking over to his desk, retrieving a glass of water and what looks like medicine of some sort.

"Take these. The pain won't be so bad for a while." His says tenderly before placing the glass and tablets on the bedside table. I mutter somewhat of a thanks before downing the pills, and the whole thing of water. "So..do you, um, remember anything?" He says, not meeting my eyes. I notice that he scratches the back of his neck as he says this. Is he nervous? Anxious?

"No. Nothing.." I reply sheepishly. He drops his head before sighing loudly. "Should I remember something?" He nods. "Well, my head doesn't agree with that." I say sarcastically. He chuckles.

We sit in a comfortable silence for what seems like forever. "Four, why am I at your house?" I question. He sits down next to me on the bed, a little closer that normal, but I don't mind. He opens his mouth and closes it again. I look at him expectantly.

"Well, um, I-" he scratches the back of his neck again. I laugh at his nervousness, earning myself a deadly glare. His eyes turn into a cold grey, and I turn away. How does he do that? Change from being so sweet to so scary in a few short seconds?

"Four, if you're expecting me to stay at your house you need to tell me how I got here in the first place. Okay?" I say, a little harsher than anticipated, but the message gets across and he starts talking.

"Okay. **_(A/N: Small, yet noticeable TFIOS reference! Didn't even realise until I read over it! Hehehe!)_** So we had just finished math. Do you remember that?" He asks.

"Yeah. We did those 2 worksheets right? And he set us assignment." I double-check.

"Yeah. Well we all left, and it was just you and Peter in the room. Remember?"

"Who's Peter?" I question.

"You don't know Peter!?" Four practically screams, his face now fuming. I shake my head no, and encourage him to continue speaking. "Well, we had all left the room and it was just you and Peter left. I started walking towards my physics class when I thought I heard a cry. At first I dismissed it as nothing, but when I heard it again I came running to the class and..." He trails off, staring at nothing in particular. "He was holding you against the floor. I tried to stop him but it was too late." The mesmerising shade of blue had now returned to his eyes. "He kicked you in the stomach, and in the head."

Well. That explains the pain.

"So that's why I feel like my ribs are broken into a thousand pieces." I say, laughing awkwardly. He smiles at me. "Thanks Four, I really appreciate it." I say honestly, "But why did you bring me to your house and not just take me to the school nurse?"

He looks at me strangely.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. I notice that he completely disregards my question, but I don't mind, for now. I nod my head and follow him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Your house is huge! It's big enough for an army!" I laugh. I feel so comfortable around him, as of I've known him for years.

"Yeah. It's just me though."

"You live by yourself?" I ask, shocked. He nods.

"Where are your parents?" He closes his eyes and stops walking. He doesn't answer. I drop the subject, understanding that he doesn't want to talk about it.

He opens his pantry **_(A/N: I have no idea what people for other places call pantries but its where you keep all your dry food incase you didn't know!) _**and gets out some microwavable popcorn. He also grabs a bag of Reese's Butter Cups._ My favourite._

"You up for some movies?" He asks, opening the fridge and getting out 2 cans of soft drink. I nod and make my way into the lounge room, snuggling up to the blanket wrapped around me.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for this chapter! Quick question, who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? Four? Tris? Kitty? Thanks for reading and please review! Xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Would like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed! Big thanks to; FourandTris25, trisgracefray, JEWELS3502, Angelo di Luce, dauntlesstribute46, anyaandsolomon97, AgganLeo02, melC92, CrimeGirlMariah2000, Miz246 as well as all of the guest reviews! It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying what I write! Love y'all x**

* * *

**Four POV **

"What do you mean you've never had a boyfriend?!" I laugh hysterically as I finish cleaning up the mess Tris made when she threw the popcorn in the air as the movie got scary. I look up, still chuckling, to see her looking upset, twiddling her thumbs. I immediately regret what I said and try to take it back.

"Tris, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just-" She cuts me off with a laugh that could brighten anyones day. I'm confused at first, but realise that she wasn't actually upset, and was just acting. I stare at her for a few seconds in absolute amusement. By now she's in complete hysterics and clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. I pick up the first thing I can find, in this case a pillow, and throw it in Tris's direction.

"Shit, Four!" I hear her scream in pain. My head shoots up and I see Tris doubled over, leaning on the couch for support. "Crap!" I say under my breath, as I run to her side. She lets out a muffled cry.

"Did I hit you in the ribs?" I ask. She nods, "I'll be back in a second."

"Where are you going?" She asks confused, but I don't bother answering. I run to the freezer and grab out an icepack. I wrap it up in some paper towel so that it doesn't give her freezer burn, and jog back to her. I hand her the icepack and she sighs in appreciation.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to hit you." I say awkwardly.

"I'm fine." She assures me. "It just gave me a fright, that's all." She smiles kindly. I sigh in relief, and help her sit back down. "What time is it?" She asks me, eyes closed. I check my watch.

"10pm." I reply, yawning. I can't help but admire her looks. She isn't pretty, or hot - not in the slightest. She's _beautiful, and unique_, and unlike most girls in our year, has a true heart, and always puts her self before others. I stare at her for what seems like forever, thankful that she has her eyes closed and that she can't see me. It'd probably freak her out.

"Are you staring at me, Four?" Tris questions, eyes still shut.

"Um, I wasn't, no-" I manage to stutter.

_Nice one, dick head._ I think to myself.

She laughs awkwardly, before opening her eyes and meeting my gaze with her own. I get lost in the depths of her blueish gray orbs. They're _enticing._

"Hello? Earth to Four?" Tris jokes. We both laugh nervously. "Do you think I could, um, have a shower? It's okay if you don't want me t-" I cut her off by laughing.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask to have a shower." I chuckle. "Do you want me to help you upstairs or are you okay by yourself?" I question. I never knew I could be such a softie.

"I'm fine, thanks again Four." She smiles, turning on her heels and walking towards the staircase. I _wish_ she didn't have to call me that.

"I'll leave some clothes just outside the bathroom door for you." I yell as she gets to the top of the staircase. I wait until I hear the water running before I finish cleaning up the popcorn and packing up the blankets. I'm done a few minutes later, and walk to the spare room, making sure that there a few blankets and pillows for Tris to sleep with.

After checking the room was okay for Tris to sleep in, I walk back to my own room to grab her some clothes to wear. I've just walked in when my laptop buzzes. I step over towards be desk and open my computer. I check my notifications to see that I have a new email. I open it up, begin to read it.

_Dear Students._

_I apologise for not emailing earlier. Here are your partners for the Maths assignment._

_Sarah and Lachlan_

_Lucy and Hannah_

_Lauren and Marcus_

_Michael and Ben_

_Amy and Quinn_

_Madelaine and Ryan_

_Tris and Four_

_and finally, Peter and Kitty._

_The task sheet is attached. Come to me with any questions._

_Mr James. _

I couldn't help the grin the appeared on my face. Not only was I paired with Tris, but Kitty was paired with Peter. I know I shouldn't think like that, but after what she said earlier, I couldn't care less.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

After running upstairs and putting the Aspirin and water on the desk next to where Tris is sleeping, I hear a loud pounding on the door.

"Four, it's Kitty!" I hear a high pitched voice shriek. I sigh before walking to the front of my house and letting Kitty in. She jumps into arms and kisses me passionately. We pull apart and I stare into her brown eyes, not as beautiful as Tris's, but still nice. I've been with Kitty since the 10th grade. She's helped me through so much. She's been the one to pick me up when I've been down, the one to tell me that everything will be okay - the only person who I can truly trust. Sure, I've got my mates, but the love that Kitty supplies is different.

She smiles at me before walking in and making herself comfortable on the couch. "So, did you hear?" She asks, picking up a magazine from the coffee table and flipping through the first few pages.

"About what?" I question, my voice filled with uncertainty. My mind flashes back to what Peter had said when I asked who put him up to hurting Tris.

"About the stiff." She replies, nonchalantly. "Apparently Peter made a move on her and she freaked out and started crying." She laughs. The thought of Peter attacking Tris makes me feel sick.

"What do you mean, made a move?" I practically spit at her. I try not to be rude, but I need to get to the bottom of this, fast. She rolls her eyes before placing the magazine back on the glass table in front of her.

"I don't know, Four! Why are getting so worked up? It's just the Stiff anyway. It's not like she has feelings or anything. Did you see her yesterday morning? When she ran into you she practically drooled. In front of _everyone._" She snickers. I look at her in disbelief. When did she turn into such a monster? I fell in love with the Kitty that would do anything for anyone; the one who would put others needs before her own and never speak badly about anyone. I guess it all changed when she lost 50 kilos, died her hair blonde and learnt to cheer. "Hello, FOUR?! Why are you being so distant? Where were you today? You skipped half of yesterday and all of today! I thought you said you were sick!" Her voice shrieks.

"Kitty, you need to leave. I will call you later" I feel bad for just kicking her out but I can't risk her seeing Tris here. She stands up from the couch and walks towards the door. She lets out a exasperated scream before slamming the door in my face, leaving me standing behind it, shocked.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**.

I've just picked out some of my old pyjamas and started walking towards the bathroom when I hear the most amazing voice I have ever heard - better than any air-headed celebrity can sing these days. I stand outside the door, making my breathing as quiet as possible.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticised_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

I stand outside the bathroom door, completely still, gobsmacked. How could some as small as Tris, have such a big, and beautiful voice? Suddenly, I hear the water stop running. I regain my composure to the best of my ability, and drop the clothes on the floor before walking back into my room and to get changed. I slip on some thin pyjama pants and take off my shirt before collapsing back onto my bed and opening my phone. It's the first time I've checked it since yesterday, so I have a few messages from my friends.

_Kitty - Hey babe xoxoxoxox Where are you? I miss my boy xoxo._

_Kitty - Babe? Xx_

_I quickly delete Kitty's texts without taking a second glance, before moving onto some other messages, _

_Zeke - Hey man, where are you? Haven't seen you all day._

_Uriah - You up for pizza and drinks at mine on Friday?_

_Will - Where's Tris? Christina is going crazy._

I text Zeke and tell him that I was sick and not to worry. I ignore Uriah's message for now and send Will a quick reply.

_Four - Tell Christina that Tris is okay and is in good hands. She should be back at school tomorrow. _

_Unknown Number - Where's Tris and why did I have to lie to her parents? Is she okay? I need answers!_

_Unknown Number - Hurry up and reply before I come over there and chop your head off!_

_Unknown Number - It's Christina by the way._

I laugh at Christina's texts before replying to them

_Four - Tris's is fine. She'll be back tomorrow, and you chopping off my head would be something I would seriously enjoy._

I start playing some stupid game on my phone, but I'm interrupted by a faint knock on my door. I laugh at the fact that Tris would bother to knock, but play along anyway.

"Who is it?" I ask laughing. I never knew that I had a fun side. I guess Tris just brings out the real Four. Well as real as _Four_ can get.

"It's me!" Tris replies, yawning. I laugh before walking up to the door and opening it, letting her in. When I first lay my eyes on her, they nearly pop right out of my head. Her beautiful, blonde, waist length is tied into a lose braid, cascading down the left side of her neck. She wears and old t-shirt of mine, that reaches just below mid-thigh. She holds the pyjama pants in her hand. I can't help but to look at her bare legs. They are so thin that they look like they could snap at any moment. She fake coughs awkwardly and I sense that she's self conscious so I look back up, meeting her gaze. Her face is bright red and she looks away in embarrassment.

"Too big?" I ask grinning. She nods shyly and I open the door completely so that she can come in. She looks around my room before sitting on the bed.

"What does it mean?" She asks me. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "The wall? Fear God Alone?" She finishes. She looks at me expectantly. I grin back at her.

"I'll tell you one day, not tonight." I reply. She smiles, and sits down on the bed. "I'm going to have a quick shower, okay?" She nods. "You can stay in here until I'm finished if you want to." She nods once again and I head for the door.

"Four?" She asks. I turn around and look her in the eye. "Thanks, for everything." She smiles. I smile back at her before walking to the bathroom, a grin stuck to my face. I walk into the bathroom, take off my pyjama pants and hop into the steaming stream of water. I quickly wash over my body before stepping out and wrapping the towel around my waist. As I dry myself off, I meet my own eye in the mirror. My eyes run over the scars on my back. The scars of my childhood. The scars that will be there until the day I die. No one knows the reason behind them, not even Kitty. I've considered telling her multiple times, but have never had the guts to. I don't know how she would react; she probably wouldn't do anything, but theres always that small chance that her entire perception of me could change.

I push the thought as far from my mind as possible before I put back on the pyjamas I was wearing earlier, hanging my towel on the rack and walking bad towards my bedroom.

"Hey Tris, do you think that-" I stop half sentence when I see that Tris has fallen asleep on my bed. I laugh quietly before walking back to the spare room and retrieving the blanket and a few pillows. I make myself a bed on the floor next to my real bed, and lie down, and think about my thoughts all relating to the amazing girl sleeping peacefully, less than 2 metres from me. I don't understand how someone can be so weak and small, but so amazingly strong and brave. She confuses me. But I don't mind.

Eventually, I fall asleep to the sound of rhythmic breathing, Tris occupying all of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed. A few things: 1) The characters mentioned in the email from Mr James are all irrelevant and will most likely not be used again in this story (except Peter and Kitty, obviously) and 2) Fourtris is going to be a slow and bumpy ride, and 3) I know the song that Tris sung in the shower was really cliché but anyways hehehe. Love y'all, please R&R! Have a lovely week and I will speak to you all same time next week! Xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! You're probably wondering why I'm uploading a couple days early. Well, its because I am going on school camp first thing tomorrow morning and will not be able to update on Tuesday. Kind of a filler chapter, a few cute moments. Thanks, and R&R! Xx**

* * *

**Tris POV **

I wake up, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. My headache is gone, my ribs don't feel broken and there are no tears left to fall. The memories from the previous night come crashing down on my when realise that I've spent two nights at Four's place; even if I was unconscious for one of them. I smile as I remember yesterday's activities, except the nightmare and the continuous crying and almost unbearable pain.

I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I see the famous _'Fear God Alone'_ and screw my face up in confusion. Why am I in Four's room? I was supposed to sleep in the spare room down the hall, right? Eh. I slept well. I look down at my bare legs and realise I'm wearing nothing but a thin T-Shirt to cover my body. I slept in this?! What was I thinking! It could have crept up at any moment! I laugh sadly at my self confidence, or lack of it, and swing my kegs around to the side of the bed. Without looking where my feet are going, I stand up and step towards the door. Someone hard and warm stops me in my tracks and I fall to the ground in a puddled heap, squealing. When Four shoots up and awakens from his sleep, I realise that it was him I fell over, and not some "hard, warm" object on the floor.

"Shit, Four! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need ice? Did I break anything?" I ask, my body still hovering over his. His crystal blue eyes bore into mine. They're _enticing_. His lips crack into a wide grin, mine following suit.

"I'm fine. It just gave me a fright, that's all." He laughs, repeating my words from last night. He offers me his hand, and I take it. The simple action floods my body with energy. He somehow helps me up, before standing up himself. He is wearing a T-Shirt that shows off his chiselled abs off perfectly, and some checkered pyjama pants. I must have been staring and he fake coughs awkwardly. I laugh at his shyness. I guess he's really not such a 'tough guy' after all. "Are you hungry?" He asks. I nod my head yes and flatten down my shirt. "We have to leave in an half an hour if we want to be on time."

"Okay." I reply, smiling. "Do you think I could ring Christina and ask her to bring me some clothes? I don't know what happened to my phone." I ask.

"She's bringing them round soon. I already spoke to her about it." He replies, picking up the pillow from his bed on the floor. He fumbles with it, trying to figure out how to straighten out the case.

"Here, I'll do it." I laugh. "You go make us breakfast and I'll clean this up." I finish. He smiles sweetly at me.

"Okay, thanks. Anything in particular?" He asks.

"Whatever you have is fine." I smile, before he flashes his signature grin and walks out of the room. I finish straightening out the case and do the same with the other pillows. I fold up all the blankets, and walk everything back to the guest room. I quickly make the bed before walking back to Four's room and roughly making his real bed; the one I slept in. I open the blinds and look outside. I start laughing when I realise that Four and I only live a few houses from each other.

"Something funny?" Four asks, leaning on the door frame behind me. His voice scares me and I snap around in shock. We both laugh.

"I can see my house. I literally live 5 houses from here." I reply.

"Small world." He laughs. "Breakfast is downstairs on the kitchen bench. I'll be down in a second." I thank him and start walking downstairs. I realise that I forgot to ask him when Christina is coming so I turn around and what back towards his room. I notice that he's shut the door slightly but I can still see through the small crack. I decide to have a quick peek, just to make sure that it's okay for me to walk in. The sight before my eyes utterly confuses me. He faces the wall, so I can't see his face, but I can see his back. His scar-ridden back.

I continue to watch in pure shock as he runs the back of his palm along the scars. I can't help but to imagine how it would feel to run my fingers along the marks engraved in his skin. I'm just about to push open his door when I hear a knock on the front door. It distracts me from the thought of Four's scars, and I walk downstairs and look through the peep hole. I laugh when I see Christina standing outside, tapping her foot impatiently and holding a bag full of clothes. I unlock the latch and step outside, not letting her in, in just Four's T-Shirt. When Christina see's my bare legs and skimpy shirt she inhales sharply, and a wide grin appears on her face.

"Tris Prior! You did not!" She whispers excitedly.

"I didn't want?" I ask, confused.

"Sleep with Four!" She squeals. I look at her in amusement.

"Christina! You know me better than that!" I laugh. She laughs to but I can tell she needs details.

"But seriously. Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"The whole thing with Peter?"

"YOU KNOW?" I practically scream. She looks at me, her brow furrowed.

"Everyone knows, Tris." I let out a breath I didn't even know I had in me. "It's okay though." She continues. "No one knows who saved you." She says attempting to wink. I laugh nervously at her comment before taking the bag of clothes out of her hands. "Can I come over this afternoon?" She asks. "You have to fill me in."

"Sure." I smile. She turns around and starts walking back to her car. "Christina?" I yell. She looks at me expectantly. "Thank you! See you in 1st period!" I finish.

I walk back inside, place the bag of clothes on the lounge and walk into the kitchen. In front of me I see bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, coffee and orange juice. I smile so big my cheeks hurt.

"Yessssssssss!" I whisper under my breath.

"See something you like?" Four says, surprising me. I turn around to see him standing against the door frame, his schoolbag in one hand, a shirt in the other.

"I do now." I say to myself, staring at his defined stomach muscles. He raises his eyebrows. "Did I just say that out loud?" I ask, a deep blush burning the sides of my face. A deep laugh escapes the back of his throat and he nods shyly. And once again, he does the thing. The thing where he scratches the back of his neck.

The thing that makes me want to melt.

"We should hurry up and eat. We don't want to be late." He smiles.

* * *

I've just finished brushing up my hair when I hear a knock on the door.

"You ready Tris?" Four asks.

"One more minute," I yell. "I'll meet you at your car in a sec." He muffles something I can't understand and I hear his footsteps walk down the stairs. I straighten up my cuffed denim shorts, and try to pull down the crop top that I'm wearing. I wish she hadn't chose this for me to wear. It shows way too much skin. _Typical Christina_. I tie up the laces on my black high top converse and tie my hair into a low pony tail. I take one last quick look in the mirror before opening the door and walking outside to Four's car.

His eyes roam over my body, giving me butterflies. Why do I feel this way around him? How come he can look at me like this and I don't mind? But when Peter or anyone else does, I freak out? I hadn't thought about seeing Peter again until now.

I freeze.

I see Four looking at me strangely but I don't process it. Tears form in my eyes and I see Four open his door and walk towards me. He stares into my eyes but I can't move.

I'm frozen.

"Tris?" He asks, his voice full of concern. I don't reply. "Tris!?" He asks again, this time a little louder. I shut my eyes, not allowing the tears to fall.

"I can't do this. I can't see him again. I will break." I reply, opening my eyes and staring anywhere but his.

"Tris, look at me." He says calmly. I stare at the ground. "Tris," he repeats."Look at me." I look up, and get lost in his eyes. The colour reminds me of the ocean. I imagine myself drowning and being swallowed up by the ocean, and somehow his sparkling orbs make me feel the same way. "You will be fine. You are one of the strongest girls I know."

He does the thing.

"You will have everyone to protect you. I won't let him hurt you." He smiles. I smile back. "I can teach you to fight if you want?" He asks awkwardly. "I mean, um, becau-"

"That would be great. Thanks, Four." I say, cutting him off. I walk to the car open the passenger door. "Are you coming or not?" I smirk. He laughs before walking over to the driver seat and getting in. He backs his car out of the driveway and we begin our drive to school.

* * *

We've just pulled into the school park when I see him. His face is covered in bruises, and he's limping.

"You did that to him?" I ask Four. He looks at me as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. I point at Peter.

"Oh yeah. It was an accident. My fist slipped and made contact with his face." Four says, holding back laughter. "Multiple times." He finishes. I giggle and he laughs also. "You ready?" He asks. I nod. I undo my seatbelt and reach to open the door but Four beats me to it. He opens my door for me and offers to carry my books but I refuse. I turn towards the school and start walking but I can feel Four still looking at me. I look back at him and he turns away sheepishly. It's hard to believe that someone like Four could be so tough and scary, yet so kind and shy.

We're walking down the hallway towards our lockers when I notice people staring. I try to avoid it but its hard. My cheeks are on fire. I'm not used to this. Four must notices and he leans down in whispers in my ear.

"Be brave, Tris." He says. I can feel his hot breath on my ear. It sends chills up my spine. How does he have the effect on me? I've known him for less than a week! I thank him by smiling and nodding slightly.

"Tris, Tris!" I hear. I turn around to see Will and Uriah. I met them the other day at lunch, they are really great guys. Will is tall, dark brown hair and green eyes. He's been dating Christina for almost a year and apparently he's a total nerd that likes to get down. **(****_Had to put that in there, its what I call one of my closest friends hehe) _**Uriah is relatively tall, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. It's obvious that he likes Marlene, but I'm not sure if she likes him back. I'll have to ask her later.

"Hey guys." I smile and they both hug me tightly.

"Are you okay? We heard about what Pe-" Will begins to ask, but Uriah cuts him off.

"Of course she's okay. King Asshole ain't got nothing on Tris Prior." Uriah finishes. I laugh at his comment about Peter.

"Oh. Hey Four." Uriah says awkwardly. I guess they don't talk much.

"Hey." He replies, monotone. I don't like this side of Four. _Cold. Stern._

"Well we have to get going. See you in Music, Tris." Will smiles. I wave goodbye as they walk off.

**_(I changed Tris's Drama class to Music class. Sorry for any confusion.) _**

I hear a squeal. I could recognise that sound from a mile away . I turn around to see Christina, Lynn and Marlene running up to me. They envelop me in a group hug.

"We've missed you so much!" Marlene says.

"I've been gone for a day and a half." I laugh. "We have to get class now but you guys can come to my house this afternoon if you want." They all nod and we agree to have a movie night. We talk until we get to our lockers and I realise that I completely ditched Four.

_Shit._

He's been so nice to me over the last few days and I just left him behind. I guess that if he really wanted to stay with me, he would have, right?

I put my stuff in my locker, trying my hardest to avoid the constant stares. I grab the stuff I need for first period, and walk towards my music class, my arms linked with Christina's. We walk into class and I see the familiar faces of Will, Uriah and Zeke. Theres a few people that I haven't met yet, as well as a few empty seats.

We sit down and talk for around 5 minutes before our teacher walks in.

"Hi guys!" She says excitedly. She seems really nice. She has long, black hair and she dresses in all black. Dauntless, I suppose. "As most of you know, my name is Mrs Wu, but you can just call me Tori. I had most of you last year, but while we wait for the other students, I would like to welcome our newest student to introduce herself. Tris, stand up and tell us about yourself." She smiles warmly at me. I hesitate at first, but stand up and walk to the front of the classroom.

"Hi." I say awkwardly. "My name is Tris Prior. It's my first year at Divergent High. I have a brother named Caleb and he's in the grade above. I play the piano, drums, violin, flute and the clarinet. I've been singing since I was five." I finish. Tori looks at me in shock.

"You can play 5 instruments, and you can sing?" She asks. I nod my head shyly. "Well, what're you waiting for? Plays something!" She says kindly. In front of all these people?

_No way! I can't do that!_

Christina smiles at me, encouraging me. I smile back at her before walking over to the piano and placing my fingers on the keys. I play the first few notes of _Skinny Love_ by Birdie, and start to sing.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And now all your love is wasted,_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_

_And at the end of all your lines._

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-m__y..._

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my._

I play the last few notes of the song and open my eyes. Everyone in the room, including Tori, is staring at me, mouth agape. The room is dead silent.

_Was I that bad? _

I notice a few people standing at the door, and see Four and Kitty among them; Four with a huge grin on his face, Kitty glaring at me. He meets my gaze and smiles. I'm awaken from my trance when the entire class erupts in cheers. They applaud me for what seems like forever. I start to blush uncontrollably and walk back to my seat. Christina embraces me so tight it hurts.

"Tris! You are amazing! How come you never told me you can sing?" She asks excitedly. I thank her.

"Thanks, but I'm really not!" I say shyly. "And it never really came up, I guess." Christina goes to say something but is cut off by Tori.

"Thankyou, Tris. You're voice is stunning, I cannot wait to work with you throughout the year." She smiles. "Four, could you tell everyone to come in, and that they are late?" She asks. Four nods and walks into the hallway, coming back in with Kitty, and around 5 others behind him. They take their seats and Tori starts talking.

I completely zone out, stealing a glance in Four's direction every few minutes. He glances back and smiles. I could definitely get used to this side of him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As I said earlier, I will not be updating for a while as I will be at school camp. Would love to come back to heaps of positive reviews! Next chapter will be in Tris's POV. Thanks all xxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hi guys. I hate to start out on a bad note, but its needed. Okay, so when I first started writing the fanfic, each chapter was getting 1800-2200 views. Now I'm lucky to get over 700. My last chapter got less than 400. I'm seriously considering stopping. I feel terrible, but it's a lot of work to go into not much response. So please, if you want me to continue this story, leave me a review telling me so. If I don't receive any telling me to continue, I will stop. Thank you all. I might write again, but I can't guarantee anything. **

* * *

**TRIS POV**

The lesson blurs by, and before I know it, it's lunch. I walk into the cafeteria with Christina, Will, Zeke and Uriah. We walk towards the same table we sat at the other day, and meet up with Lynn, Marlene, Molly and Al. I haven't spoken much to Molly or Al - they just kind of blend in.

We all walk up to the canteen and each get a piece of dauntless cake, as well as some fries or a burger. I decide to just an apple and walk back to our table, where Four is sitting down, alone.

"Four? Why are you sitting over here?" I ask, surprised. He looks up from his phone and smiles; but it doesn't go past his mouth. Theres not the usual spark; no light in his eyes.

"Hello to you too." He says. I haven't seen him like this before. He's clearly distraught. He looks as if his dog just died.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting down next to him. I can feel the heat radiating off his skin.

"I guess. Do you think I could sit with your group today? It's just that Kitty and I broke up and I really don't want t-" I stop listening as soon as I hear _'Kitty and I broke up'_. It takes me a while but I come back to my senses.

"Of course you can, Four. You don't have to ask." I cut him off, trying to hide the fact that I am kind of excited him and Kitty are over.

_She's complete trash in my opinion._

He smiles weakly at me, before the rest of my friends come and join us. They look at me expectantly, eyebrows raised. Four leans down and whispers in my ear,

"I can go if you want." He says sadly. I shake my head at him.

"Hey guys, Four's going to be sitting with us today." I smile. They all smile at him and say their hellos, but after that everyone just sits in complete silence, picking at their plates of food in front of them.

"Do you guys all want to come to mine on Friday night? My parents won't be there so it will just be me and Zeke." Uriah says, breaking the tension.

"Sounds good!" I say, filled with fake enthusiasm. I haven't been to party since 9th grade.

"We'll be there!" Marlene and Lynn say at the same time. Everyone laughs, including Four. From then on, conversation flows freely. Four and the other guys talk about football, while all the girls talk about what they're going to wear to the party.

"What are you going to wear, Tris?" Christina asks, her eyes glimmering. _Oh no._

"Probably just some jeans and a shir-" She cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"We're taking you shopping!" She squeals. I sigh and sink my head.

There's no getting out of this one.

"Fine." I say, my lips forming a straight line. She laughs, and I crack a smile too. I eat my cake, savouring every bite. The bell rings, waking me up from my trance.

"Come on Tris." Christina says happily. "We have gym." We link arms and walk towards the lockers, laughing and smiling the whole way.

* * *

"Welcome to gym. I am Coach Amar." A tall, round-ish man says. He goes on for what seems like forever about respect for him and the gym equipment. "This year I will push you, not onlt phyiscally, but also mentally." He finishes. I look around. I know about half the class. Theres Christina and Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Al and Four, as well as a few others. Coach Amar divides us into 2 groups for a warm-up dodgeball game. I end up having Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, Al, Four, a pretty, tall girl named Lucy, and a tall, lanky boy named Michael on my team. I recognise them both my advanced maths class.

We nominate Zeke as group leader and he decides on a game plan. I'm the smallest and shortest in the team, so he places me on attack, as well as Lynn.

Coach lines the balls along the centre line and we all line up on our respective side. He blows his whistle and the game begins. Lynn and I sprint as fast as we can to the centre line where were grab as many balls as we can. I reach the line a few seconds before Lynn does, so I grab the balls she was supposed to grab and sprint back to the group, throwing Lynn the balls on the way. Luckily, she catches them both. I realise that we have more balls than the other team, meaning that we have more of a chance to knock them out.

**_( I have no idea how to play dodgeball. Thats just how we play at school. I'm just going to skip to the end of the match.) _**

After what seems like an eternity of throwing, dodging and catching dodge balls, the game comes to an end, with me getting the last player from the other team, which was Christina, out. My team, who are all out and sitting on the bench, erupt in cheers and run towards me. They engulf me in a group hug, congratulating and thanking me. I smile and hug them back.

"Winners, Team Tris!" Coach Amar announces, even though he knows we nominated Zeke as our leader. "Class you are dismissed. Go freshen up and I will see you all tomorrow." he finishes.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Christina laughs as head to the locker room.

"Tris! Could you please stay behind for a minute!" I hear Coach Amar yell.

"Sure Coach!" I yell back. I ask Christina to wait for me in the locker room. She smiles and nods and skips off with Marlene. I walk over to where Coach is standing. He has a bunch of paperwork in his hands and is smiling.

"Yes, Coach?" I ask, skeptically.

"Don't worry, Tris, you're not in trouble." He laughs. I sigh in relief. "Do you do track?" He asks. I shake my head no. "I think you should try out." _Is he being serious? He thinks I would make the team? _

"Do you think I would make the team?" I blurt out before I can process what I'm saying. He smiles once again.

"Definitely."

* * *

I look for my car for a good 15 minutes before realising that Four drive me to school this morning. I laugh at my stupidity and grab my phone from my purse.

_Tris - Hey Four, do you think you could drop me home? I forgot you drove me this morning._

He replies instantly.

_Four - Sure, Tris. Where are you?_

_Tris - Senior Car Park._

_Four - Be there in a sec._

Within minutes, I hear Four's black corvette whirl around the corner. I wave and walk towards him, not noticing until I get in the car that there are about 20 girls glaring at me. One of those girls being Kitty. Four gives me a reassuring smile and speeds off. He tells me to chose a song from his phone and to plug it in. I scroll through his iTunes library until I find something I like. I chose 'Do I Wanna Know?' by Arctic Monkeys and turn it up so loud it could burst your eardrums.

"You like Arctic Monkeys?" Four yells over the music.

"They're my favourite band." I reply, smiling and turning down the music just enough so that we don't have to yell. "I have 4 tickets to go and see them next week." I say excitedly.

Four swerves into the sideline and slams on the breaks, causing me to fly forward, jolt back into my seat and wince in pain. I turn the cry into a muffled cough-type thing. I don't want him thinking I am still weak. He doesn't seem to notice.

"You mean the concert that I stayed up for 5 hours trying to get tickets to!?" He asks, eyes bulging out of his head.

"I guess so." I smile.

"Tris, I will do anything! I will pay you double, triple, quadruple! Please give me a-" I cut him off by a burst of laughter. "Why are you laughing? What's funny?" He asks, confused.

"You." I manage to say, in between laughter. I stop laughing almost instantly when he looks at me, face full of hurt and embarrassment. "Sorry." I say nervously. He looks at me expectantly. "I mean of course you can have it! It's only me and Christina at the moment anyway. I hadn't decided who I wanted to give the other tickets to so you're more than welcome to come! Free of charge." I finish, smiling.

He leans over the centre console and engulfs me in the most bone-crushing, tight, yet loving and gentle hug anyone has ever given me. I can't help but to notice how well our bodies gel together. My chin in the crook of his neck, his arm supporting my fragile back.

"Thankyou so much Tris!" He practically squeals. I've never seen someone so excited. He releases me awkwardly and looks away shyly. I immediately miss the warmth of his comforting embrace, "Did I just squeal like a 10 year old girl?" He asks sheepishly. I nod and we both laugh. He re-starts the car and we pull back into the lane. "How much do you want for it? I was serious when I said that I'll quadruple the original price." He says, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of us.

"Don't worry about it." I say, smiling. "Think about it as a thank you gift for helping me the past few days." I finish.

"Are you joking? Of course I have to pay you! They were probably a fortune."

"Four." I give him the most intimidating stare I can.

"Holy shit Tris. You're scary when you want to be." He says, just as we pull in outside my house.

"I know." I reply, grinning. "I'll text you about it later, thanks for the ride!" I say hopping out of the car and walking towards my front door. He flashes his signature grin, and gives me a small wave before speeding literally 50m down the road to his house. He gets out of his car and pretends to go inside, but I can see him hide behind a pole and watch me. He waits for me to get inside safety before opening his door and walking in.

I walk inside and begin my work.

* * *

An while later and everything is finished. My lounge room has transformed into any teenage girls paradise. There are mattresses spread across the floor, all covered with blankets and pillows. The coffee table is topped with bowls of lollies, chips, popcorn and chocolates. I hired out the movies Christina asked me to get and put theme near the DVD player.

I'm just walking into the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door. I check the time. 5:01pm. Where did the time go? I walk to the front door and open it, revealing Christina, Marlene and Lynn, all smiling.

"Hey, Tris!" Marlene says excitedly, hugging me. I smile and welcome them in.

"Holy shit Tris, your house is amazing!" Christina says in awe. I don't like to brag, but she's right. It is.

"Thanks, Chris." I smile. We walk upstairs to my bedroom and the girls put their bags on my bed. For the last few days, everything has just been so hectic, and it's so good to just be able to sit down with my best friends, and relax.

For the next 2 hours, we talk about everything. School, boys, family, music, movies; you name it - we talked about it. I've learnt more about these girls in the last 2 hours than I have learnt about anyone else in my lifetime. I've learnt everything from how Uriah asked out Marlene, to how Lynn has been living by herself since she was 15.

"So Tris, your turn!" Marlene says. I look at her quizzically.

"Tell us about yourself!" Lynn adds.

"Okay. Well, you know that I moved her this year. I used to live in Alabama, but my mum got a job offer here so we moved. Her and my dad both work for the government, so they're not really around much. It's usually just me and Caleb at home."

"Caleb?" Christina asks, eyebrows raised.

"My brother, silly." I laugh, throwing a pillow at her.

"So are you like, rich?" Marlene questions.

"Marlene!" Lynn scolds. "You can't just say that!" I laugh whole-heartedly, which is followed by an awkward silence.

"So, are you?" Lynn asks. We all burst out in laughter.

"I guess so." I say after what seems like hours of laughter. It's true. My family has always been rich. But we don't spend it like crazy.

"So, are you guys hung-" I'm cut off by the sound of my stomach growling. The girls look at me strangely. We burst into yet another fit of laughter, before composing ourselves and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" I ask.

We eventually decide on Chinese and I call up the closest restaurant and order cashew chicken, sweet and sour pork, rice and some fortune cookies. Marlene and Lynn decide to go upstairs and have showers, which leaves Christina and I sitting alone downstairs in the lounge room. I notice her staring at me, so I turn to face her.

"Whats getting your brain ticking?" I laugh.

"You never told us about what_ really _happened with Four. I let out an exasperated sigh. I was having so much fun I completely forgot that I promised to tell the girls about what happened on the first day of school. They already know the Peter part, but not the rest, only Christina knows that I spent two nights at Four's house.

"We can talk about it during dinner. I promise." I smile. Within the next fifteen minutes, Marlene and Lynn have had their showers and have changed into their pyjamas, and our food has arrived. We've just sat down at the kitchen island when it turns silent and they all look at me expectantly.

Well..._Here goes nothing._

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah I know, crap ending. I'm in a depressed mood after what I talked about in my top A/N. If you haven't already, please read it. I hope this isn't the last chapter in this story, but if it is, thankyou all for your reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot. If I do post another chapter, it will most likely be Christina's POV. Thanks, Brit xx**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO! FIRST of all, I would like to thank all of you, who reviewed, viewed, favourited or followed. I was seriously considering stopping, but you guys have changed my mind completely! I was so shocked to see that I had over 100 REVEWS! THATS INSANE! SECONDLY, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! It took me ages to convince myself to write again and thats why. I've started to pre-write a few chapters so that I won't be so irregular with my updating. FINALLY, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE FAULT IN OUR STARS YET? OH MY GOD! I AM A HUGE TFIOS BOOK FAN AND HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE 3 TIMES ALREADY! ITS SO PERFECT AND IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY SEEN IT, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! Okay, on with the chapter! PS I hate the whole FOUR POV part, **

* * *

**CHRISTINA POV (WON'T DO THIS OFTEN, CHANGING TO FOUR'S POV HALFWAY THROUGH) **

I'm sitting in Tris's kitchen, on the verge of tears as she tells Lynn, Marlene and I about what that asshole Peter did to her. I didn't realise how bad the situation really was. I though he just harassed her, I had no idea that he tried to kiss and grope her. I look over at Mar and Lynn. Their eyes are watery as well. I don't get how Tris is so strong, she hasn't shed a single tear.

"He was holding onto my neck, really tight, and he told me to take my shirt off." She says, her voice cracking. "He loosened his grip on my neck for a spilt second; I thought he was going to stop." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Then he grabbed both my wrists and pulled me to the ground. I tried to fight back but he was too strong. He kicked me in the head and in the ribs and I blacked out." She finishes. Tears are now flowing freely down my face.

"What happened next?" Marlene asks, wiping her cheeks with the back of her palm.

"I woke up..." Tris says, as she looks at me, mentally asking whether or not she should continue. I give her a slight nod, encouraging her to continue talking. "At Four's house. He found us just as Peter was kicking me. He beat him up and then took me back to his place. That's why Peter was limping and had bruises all over him." She finishes. She looks down to her lap and starts fiddling with her fingers.

Marlene and Lynn look at her in shock. They both turn to look at me. "Chris, did you know?" Lynn asks. I nod my head yes. An offended look crosses their faces.

"Only because Four called me and asked me to bring Tris some clean clothes." I add. Their faces soften, but they still look confused.

"So did you stay there one or two nights?" Marlene asks. "Because you weren't at school yesterday either." This gets me thinking. She's right, Tris was attacked on Monday, and stayed at Four's that night. But I brought Tris's clothes over this morning? She must have stayed Tuesday night as well.

"Two nights. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay because he knew that my parents or Caleb weren't home." Tris says, awakening me from my thoughts. We all 'awwww' in response, making Tris laugh and blush like crazy.

"Is that blushing I see, Miss Tris?" I ask, giggling.

"Definitely not, Miss Chris!" She says, smiling. We all laugh.

"So what did you do for the whole day on Tuesday? And did you sleep in the same room?" Lynn asks, her attention focused on opening her fortune cookie.

"Nothing much. I woke up really late, so we just watched a few movies and ate heaps of junk food." Tris laughs. "And yeah we did." She says, taking a sip of her soda.

Our mouths all drop open.

"You slept in the same bed as _Four_!?" I squeal excitedly. Tris nearly chokes on her straw.

"No! Just the same room. I accidentally fell asleep in his bed and he just decided to sleep on the floor." She clarifies.

"Phew." Marlene says. We all, including Tris, look at her quizzically. "It's just that _Kitty _wouldn't like that very much." She laughs awkwardly. I see a flash of something cross Tris's face. I'm not sure what it was, but it was definitely something. I make a mental note to myself to ask her about it later. We finish our Chinese and talk about Tris's time with Four for another half hour, before putting away our dishes and heading into the lounge room.

"Hey Tris, we should go and have our showers and get changed." I suggest. I just really want to get her alone to ask about her about what she was thinking when Marlene mentioned Kitty. She nods. "Lynn and Marlene, chose a movie and put it in the player. We'll be quick." I say, pointing to the stack of movie cases near the TV.

We start walking up the stairs when Tris yells, "Don't eat all the lollies!" They both laugh and so do I.

* * *

Tris and I have both just finished our showers and got changed, and now we are sitting her her bed, me texting Will and Tris braiding her hair. "Tris?" I ask, looking up from my phone.

"Mmhm?"

"What were you thinking when Marlene mentioned Kitty at dinner?" I ask. I see it again. The same flash of emotion. It's almost as if she's repulsed by any talk of Kitty.

"What do you mean?" She asks, acting innocent. She's a terrible liar.

"Were you mot listening when I told you my parents were both from Candor?" I laugh. "You can't get anything past me, Tris. You may as well spill the beans." I look at her expectantly.

I see her lips move but no words escape. "Repeat that, slow and out loud this time." I laugh.

"Four and Kitty...broke up." She says, looking away. I look at her in shock. Is she kidding? They've been Divergent High's star couple forever! A thousand questions flood my head.

_Who broke up with who? _

_When did they happen? Why?_

I look back at Tris and see that she has tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy? Kitty was a total bitch to you!" I say to her, moving closer to her and closing the gap between us. She sighs and shuts her eyes.

"I don't know, Chris. I feel responsible. What if she thought that something happened between us?" She asks.

"Trust me, if she thought that you wouldn't be sitting here right now; you'd be six feet under." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. She laughs and smiles back.

"We should probably go back downstairs, we've been up here for ages." She says, standing up. I agree and wrap my arms around her small frame, embracing her in a hug. She hugs back. "Thanks, Chris. You're the best." She smiles. We walk downstairs to find out that Marlene and Lynn have both fallen asleep watching _The Notebook._

Tris and I both laugh as we see a empty box of tissues lying between them. We turn off the TV and the lights, before walking to our couches on either side of Lynn and Marlene's blow up mattress.

"Night, Tris." I smile.

"Night, Chris." She laughs. I get under the mountain of blankets on top of my couch, and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**FOUR POV (Begins as Tris and Four walk into school on Wednesday morning.)**

We've just pulled into the senior car park when Tris lays eyes on him. She notices the bruises on his face and the fact that he's limping and turns to me.

"You did that to him?" She asks me. She points at Peter to clarify who she's talking about.

"Oh yeah. It was an accident. My fist slipped and made contact with his face." I say, trying to hold back my laughter. "Multiple times." I add. She lets out a small laugh and I can't help but to laugh too. Her happiness is so contagious. Theres no way to be anything but happy when she's around.

_Four, snap yourself out of this. You have a girlfriend. You have Kitty._

"You ready?" I ask her, unbuckling my seatbelt and taking my keys out of the ignition. I quickly hop out of the car and shut the door behind me. I walk around to Tris's side of the car and open the door for her, just as she reaches to open it herself. She smiles up at me.

I'm not usually like this. I don't usually help people, or act like a gentlemen, but Tris is different. For some reason, I feel as if I have to be there for her. I have to protect and care for her. I don't like her like that, though. I can't.

I offer to carry her books but she refuses. I lock my car and we walk into school. Tris looks down at the ground as I stare at her. Every time I look at her, I see something new. Something different. We walk through the front doors and everyone is staring at us; _Tris in particular_. Her cheeks have gone bright red and she's fiddling with her fingers.

"Be brave,Tris." I whisper in her ear. She smiles and nods back at me. Her smile is so adorable.

_Did I, Four, just call a girl's smile adorable? What's happening to me?_

I hear someone yell out her name. I can't tell who it is but I know its a guy's voice. I feel as strong urge to pull her into a hug and protect her from any guy, but I can't think like that. She doesn't like me like that. She doesn't even know me, right? Tris turns around her face immediately brightens.

I recognise the boys as Will and Uriah. I don't know them too well, but I know that Will is dating Tris's friend Christina, and Uriah has a twin called Zeke. She says something to them and they both hug her.

"Are you okay?" I here Will ask. I don't think they've even noticed my presence. "We heard what Pe-" He's cut off by Uriah.

"Of course she's okay. King asshole ain't got nothing on Tris Prior." He jokes. She laughs and I stay still. Uriah finally meets my gaze.

"Oh, hey Four." He says.

"Hey." I say back, emotionless. It gets awkward, fast. No one talks for what seems like forever.

"Well we have to get going. See you in Music, Tris." Will says. Tris waves goodbye and smiles at theme both. I'm just about to ask her about her timetable when we hear a scream. I snap my head around and am relieved when I see it's just Christina and 2 other girls that I don't know.

They wrap her in a tight hug, just like the others did. I can't believe how many friends Tris had made. She's been at school for half a day and knows most of the grade already.

"We've missed you so much!" One of the girls says.

"I've been gone for a day and a half." Tris laughs. I see Kitty standing near my locker, so I turn to say goodbye to Tris but the other girls have already dragged her away. I start walking towards my locker to meet Kitty. I haven't spoken to her since I pretty much kicked her out of my house the other day. I probably should have apologised. Oops.

"Hey babe." I say, leaning down to kiss her. She looks at me in disgust, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Hurry up. We have music." Is all she says, before walking away, leaving me confused. We've been dating forever and never had a fight. She's never been this rude to me. I guess she's still angry I asked her leave the other day. I hope she didn't find out that Tris stayed over for two nights..

I unlock my locker and throw my backpack inside. I grab the stuff I need and walk towards music. I'm only in that class because Tori forced me to. I used to play the guitar, but now I mostly just sing. It's a way to free my mind of everything. I walk around the corner and see Kitty and a few others standing outside the closed door. The hallways are empty so I know that class has already started.

"Why aren't you going inside?" I ask no one in particular, reaching for the doorknob. Kitty slaps my hand away. I look at her strangely.

"The stiff is singing." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so rude, Kitty. She could be really talented." One of the girls dressed in a cheer uniform says. She has a sister who's friends with Tris but I don't know her name. Kitty scoffs. The same girl steps in front of Kitty and opens the door.

Tris is sitting at the piano, playing beautifully, with her eyes closed, singing like an angel. I recognise the song as _Skinny Love_ by _Birdy_. I look around the class, everyone's faces reflecting complete awe for Tris's voice. She continues singing, eyes still shut. She finishes last note and finally opens her eyes, meeting my gaze. I'm smiling widely at her, but she looks terrified. The room is dead silent.

Next minute, the class erupts into applause. Everyone starts clapping and cheering for her, even Kitty's posse. She turns a bright shade of red, thanks everyone and walks back to her seat, where Christina embraces her in a hug, squeezing so tight it looks as if Tris could burst at any moment. I laugh when I see Tris's cheeks, redder than a tomato.

"Thank you, Tris. You're voice is stunning. I cannot wait to work with you throughout the year." Tori says, winking at Tris. Next, she turns to me. "Four, could you please tell everyone to come in, and that they are late?" She asks me. I nod, walk back into the hallway and get everyone. They all groan and follow me back inside. We all take our seats and Tori starts talking about this years syllabus. I completely zone out and look over at Tris, only to catch her looking at me. We meet each others gaze and she looks away sheepishly.

* * *

Class finishes and its finally lunch time. I pick up my books from the desk and walk towards the door, but Kitty stops me before I can get out. I look around to realise that we are the last two people in the room, even Tori has left. She looks me in the eye, her face showing no emotion. I start to wonder why we are still together. We barely even see each other more, we stopped going out months ago. I would try to set dates up but she would somehow always be 'busy',or 'sick'. Now that I think about it, she has been really distant lately, and I can't remember the last time we had a decent conversation.

"We're over." She says flatly. Her eyes bore into mine. They're cold and stern. Not like they used to be.

"W-what? W-why?" I fake stutter. I hate to admit it, but I don't feel anything. I'm not sad or upset, mad or angry, just neutral. She rolls her eyes.

"I can't date someone who's friends with that _Stiff_." She spits. This angers me. I inhale sharply and look at her with disgust.

"You telling me that you're breaking up with me, because I'm friends with Tris?" I ask, astonished. She nods and looks at me as if she's saying _'What are you going to do about it?'. _

I laugh, rudely. "Whatever, Kitty." I say. I should feel bad, but I don't. She picks up her books and pushes past me, walking towards the door. She turns around and meets my gaze for one last time.

"She deserved worse." She spits. It all clicks. Peter mumbling Kitty's name...Kitty acting so surprised and interested in the accident. _She_ put Peter up to this. "Don't underestimate me." She says cruelly, before walking out the door, swaying her hips more than she usually does.

The anger inside of me reaches breaking point. I'm fuming, and my hands are shaking. I have a strong urge to kick something. Without thinking, I kick the wall as hard as I can. I open my eyes and see a massive hole.

"Shit!" I mumble under my breath. I quickly grab my stuff and run out of the classroom, and towards the cafeteria.

I almost go to sit at my normal table where all my friends and _Kitty_ are, but decide against it. I'm probably not even welcome there anymore. I go and take a seat at the table I know Tris sits at, hoping that she won't mind. I sit there for around 5 minutes, alone, before I pull out my phone and start checking my Facebook.

"Four? Why are you sitting over here?" Someone says. I know that voice anywhere. _Tris_. I look up from my phone and she smiles at me. God. That smile. I can't get used to the feeling it gives me. I smile back at her.

"Hello to you too." I say, flatly. No rudely, just flat.

"Are you okay?" She asks. She sits down next to me and just the slight brush of our bodies sends chills up and down my spine.

"I guess. Do you think I could sit with your group? It's just that Kitty and I broke up and I really don't want t-" She cuts me off with a hand gesture, but doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Of course you can, Four. You don't have to ask." She says kindly. Kitty was never this nice to me. Not even back we when first started dating. I give her a weak smile. I notice that the rest of Tris's group; Will, Uriah, Christina and the two other girls from this morning, as well as few others, are all standing at the edge of the stable. They all look at Tris, eyebrows raised. I lean down to whisper in Tris's ear.

"I can go if you want." She shakes her head immediately.

"Hey guys, Four's going to be sitting with us today." She says. They all smile at me and take their seats. We are all start eating and an awkward silence forms.

"Do you guys all want to come to mine on Friday night? My parents won't be there so it will just be me and Zeke." Uriah says, breaking the tension.

"Sounds good!" Tris says, grinning.

"We'll be there!" The two girls that were with Christina and Tris say at the same time. Everyone laughs, even me. From then on, conversation flows freely. I talk with the guys, which are really nice people, about football. I think the girls are talking about what they're going to wear to the party.

Lunch breezes by, and before I know it, it's time to get to PE.

* * *

I've just left got into my black Corvette when my phone buzzes. I smile when I realise it's a text from Tris.

_Tris - Hey Four, do you think you could drop me home? I forgot you drove me this morning._

I reply instantly.

_Four - Sure, Tris. Where are you?_

_Tris - Senior car park_

_Four - Be there in a sec. _

I go to type a winky face but decide against it. I whirl into the senior car park and see Tris standing alone. I park in front of her and she walks towards me. Theres a bunch of girls staring at her, Kitty included, but I don't think she notices. I smile at her and hand her my phone.

"Chose anything you like." I say to her.

She scrolls though my music library for a few minutes, before choosing _'Do I Wanna Know?'_ by Arctic Monkeys.

"You like Arctic Monkeys? I yell over the music.

"They're my favourite band." She replies, smiling and turning down the music just enough so that we don't have to yell. "I have 4 tickets to go and see them next week." She says grinning from ear to ear.

I swerve into the sideline and slam on the breaks.

"You mean the concert that I stayed up for 5 hours trying to get tickets to!?" I ask, probably looking like an idiot. I can't believe she actually got tickets!

"I guess so." She says calmly.

"Tris, I will do anything! I will pay you double, triple, quadruple! Please give me a-" I practically plead. She cuts me off by a burst of laughter. "Why are you laughing? What's funny?" I ask, confused.

"You." She managed to say, in between laughter. She stops laughing almost instantly when I looks at her, my face full of hurt and embarrassment. "Sorry." She says nervously. I looks at her expectantly. "I mean of course you can have it! It's only me and Christina at the moment anyway. I hadn't decided who I wanted to give the other tickets to so you're more than welcome to come! Free of charge." She finishes, smiling.

I lean over the centre console and embrace her in the most bone-crushing, tight, yet loving and gentle hug I could manage. I can't help but to notice how well our bodies gel together. Her chin in the crook of my neck, my arm supporting her fragile back.

"Thankyou so much Tris!" I practically squeal. I've never been so excited. We releases awkwardly and I look away shyly. Who knew someone could have this effect in me. "Did I just squeal like a 10 year old girl?" I ask sheepishly. She nods and we both laugh. I re-start the car and we pull back into the lane. "How much do you want for it? I was serious when I said that I'll quadruple the original price." I say, not taking my eyes off the road ahead of us.

"Don't worry about it." She says, smiling. "Think about it as a thank you gift for helping me the past few days." She finishes.

"Are you joking? Of course I have to pay you! They were probably a fortune."

"Four." She gives me the most intimidating stare she can.

"Holy shit Tris. You're scary when you want to be." I say, just as we pull in outside her house.

"I know." She replies, grinning. "I'll text you about it later, thanks for the ride!" She says, hopping out of the car and walking towards her front door. I flash my signature grin, and give her a small wave before speeding literally 50m down the road to my house. I gets out of my car and pretend to go inside. I stand behind a pole and watch Tris, making sure she gets inside safely. She gets inside and I unlock my own door and walk inside. I shut it behind my and lean against the cold surface.

It's only now that I realise,

I like Tris, _alot._

And,

She will be mine, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! LOTS of drama in the next chapter! Xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: HELLO FRINDS! BE READY FOR SOME DRAMA! REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW! **

* * *

**TRIS POV**

It's Friday afternoon, and Christina and Marlene are at my place, getting ready for Zeke and Uriah's party. They forced me to go shopping yesterday afternoon, so much to my distaste, we all have new outfits to wear.

Christina is wearing a deep blue dress that ends just above her knee. It has beautiful lace detail all around her neck and across her chest. It's very tight, but she looks amazing. She paired it with the highest heels I have ever seen. They're silver and are covered in sparkles. She applies an eye shadow, coloured similarly to her dress across her full lid and finishes of her eyes with a thick coat of this black stuff. I think its called eye liner. She looks stunning.

Marlene is wearing a coral coloured floor length hi-low skirt, with a cropped white bandeau. It shows off all her curves perfectly. Her hair is curled and is cascading down her back. She applied some pale pink lip gloss and a basic neutral eyeshadow look. She also applied the black liner to her eyes.

I'm the only one who isn't dressed yet, because the girls said that they wanted to do me last. Don't ask why. I don't know either. They wouldn't let me see what they bought me yesterday. It probably won't even fit, I didn't try it on. I'm sitting on my bed when Chris throws a bag at me. I look up at her, eyebrows raised. She's smiling down at me. She points towards my bathroom.

"Go change!" She squeals excitedly. I laugh at her, pick up the bag and walk towards my ensuite. I step inside and lock the door behind me, just to be safe. I pull out a sheer, silky, aqua coloured dress from the bag. I look at it in awe. Its beautiful. It's form fitting, but not extremely tight. It's short, but not to short that I feel underdressed or exposed. I step out of my black skinny jeans, lift my red _Arctic Monkeys_ T-shirt over my head, and slip into my new dress. It fits perfectly. I have a quick look in the mirror before picking up my clothes and unlocking the door. I take a deep breath and step back into my bedroom.

Both of their mouths drop to the floor. I get really shy, as usual, and start blushing uncontrollably.

"TRIS!" Marlene shrieks, eyes glowing. "You look STUNNING!" She finishes.

"You think so?" I laugh. They both nod their heads like crazy people.

"MAKEUP AND HAIR TIME!" Christina yells.

Oh god.

* * *

After more than an hour of being pricked and prodded and not being able to look in the mirror, Christina and Marlene have finished. They both step back and take a good look at me.

"Oh my god." Is all they say. I hope thats a good thing.

"Can I look in the mirror yet?" I ask impatiently.

"Of course, Tris!" Marlene smiles. They make me shut my eyes and guide me towards my full length mirror. "You ready?" She asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I say in a dramatic voice.

"Open in 3...2...1!" They both squeal at the same time. I open my eyes and I'm speechless. The woman in the mirror is not me. It can't be. She looks too...beautiful.

"It is you, silly!" Christina says. Guess I was thinking out loud, again.

"Are you sure?" I laugh. She reassures me that it really is me. I look down at my shoeless feet. "No heels?" I joke, mentally praying that she didn't buy me any.

"I bought some.." My face turns. "But you don't have to wear them if you don't want too." I sigh in relief.

"Thank God!" I laugh. She hands me a bag with a box inside. I open the box to reveal some adorable, slip on flats, with pearls and a little bow on them. "Thankyou both so much! I owe you guys big time!" I say, engulfing them both in a tight, group hug. I pick up my phone and check the time. Its 8:20pm. "Lets get going!" I say excitedly.

"Geez, Tris. You act like you haven't been to a party in years." Marlene jokes. I freeze. Little do they know that I haven't been to a party since 9th grade. I feel terrible for not telling them, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone yet. The only people that know are my parents, Caleb and the police. I fake a laugh and try to push the thought of that dreadful night as far from my mind as possible.

We all jump inside my car, Marlene in the back, Christina in the passenger seat and me driving, and the girls direct me to Zeke and Uriah's house. We struggle to find a car park, theres at least 50 cars here. After what seems like an eternity of driving in circles, we finally park my car. We make our way towards the front door and I can hear blearing music and I can smell the all too familiar scent of alcohol. All the memories come flooding back to me and I feel faint. I convinced myself that I had recovered from that night, moved on and forgot about it, but I guess I was wrong. The memory will always be there, it's up to me how to handle situations like this. I pull myself together and open the door.

The party is in fully swing. There are people kissing, dancing, drinking and grinding everywhere. I don't know the majority of people here. It takes us a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, but we finally find Uriah and Zeke. Thankfully, neither of them are drunk. Christina walks off to find Will, so its just Marlene, Zeke, Uriah and I now. Well Marlene and Zeke are in the middle of a make out session, so really its just me and Uriah. **_(ZEKE AND MARLENE ARE NOW DATING, SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.) _**

"You look amazing, Tris." He says kindly, walking me into the kitchen. I thank him shyly. "You thirsty?" He asks, offering me a beer.

"No thanks, I don't drink." I say, looking around the marbled kitchen. He stares at me in disbelief.

"Really? That's insane!" He laughs, taking a big swig of his own beer. I laugh at his face when he realises his can is empty. "Would you like to dance," He asks, holding out his hand, putting on a British accent. I take his hand, laughing, and we walk into the room where the DJ is.

He's playing a remixed version of one of my favourite songs, _Chandelier_ by _SIA_. We walk into the middle of the dance floor and Uriah starts crumping. It's the funniest thing I have ever seen. He many not be drunk, but he's certainly buzzed. He continues dancing for the rest of the song, as well as a few more songs, while I just stand there, laughing so hard it hurts to breathe. A few songs later he decides that he needs more beer if he wants to keep going.

I laugh at him and we make our way out of the lounge room. I realise that I haven't seen the one person I was kind of hoping to see. _Four_. I haven't spoken to him since he dropped me home the other day, apparently he's been sick. We've talked on the phone and text each other, but thats about it.

"Do you know if Four is here?" I yell over the music.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him yet." Uriah replies. I grab a bottle of water and we head back into the lounge room. I check my phone 12:25am. Wow. That went quickly. I realise I have a few texts messages so I quickly check them.

_Christina - Hey Tris, I left a bit early because I didn't feel too good. Four was looking for you. Use protection ;)_

I laugh at her text and reply.

_Tris - Okay, hope you got home safely. Get your mind out of the gutter Chrissy! ;)_

I scroll through the rest of my messages, all from Four.

_Four - Are you here yet?_

_Four - Christina said she hasn't seen you since you got here. Are you okay?_

_Four - Did you leave early? Sorry I probably sound like an overprotective parent.._

I don't bother texting back, I just call him instead. He answers on the first ring.

_Four - Tris! Are you okay? Where are you?_

_Tris - Turn around. _

I reply, laughing. He turns around and I can't believe how handsome he looks. He is wearing a tight black shirt, with dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. He hair is tousled but looks good.

I meet his gaze and I feel as if everything else around me has vanished. I get lost in the depths of his eyes. The seem even more mesmerising than usual. He smiles nervously and takes a step towards me, awakening me from my trance. His smile is perfect. And those lips. Oh my.

"T-tris." He stutters awkwardly. "You look b-beautiful." He says, scratching the back of his neck. Why is he nervous?

"You don't look too bad yourself." I laugh. He laughs and loosens up a bit.

"You wan't something to drink?" He asks.

"No thanks, Four." I smile. He pours himself a beer and directs us back into the main room. We dance innocently for what seems like hours. Every so often, we brush fingers or arms, sending electrical impulses throughout my body. I try to avoid it but I can't help but wonder why he has this affect on me.

Out the corner of my eye, I see a drunken Uriah stand up on top of his coffee table. He tells the DJ to turn the music off and he does. Uriah clears his throat.

"If you aren't part of our group, party's over! Hope you all had a great night!" He yells. He steps down and walks back over to Marlene and Zeke. People immediately start piling out. A few minutes later and everyone except Will, Marlene, Lynn, Molly, Al, Zeke, Uriah, Four, and I have left.

"You guys up for a game of 'Never have I ever'?" Zeke asks.

"Hell yeah!" Lynn replies.

"Definitely!" Marlene says.

"I'll get the booze!" Uriah laughs, walking into the kitchen.

Zeke leads us into the basement and we all sit in a circle around a small coffee table. I'm in between Four and Marlene, with Zeke on Marlene's right and Lynn on Four's left. Uriah walks in with a bottle of vodka, a bottle of whiskey and a bunch of plastic shot glasses.

_Oh god._

He fills up all the shot glasses and puts 8 in front of each person. Theres no way I can play this. I can't drink a single light beer, let alone 8 shots! Uriah must sense my discomfort.

"I know you said you don't drink Tris, but its a Pedrad tradition. Please play?" He asks, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I reluctantly agree. Whats the worst that could happen, right? He squeals like a little girl and everyone laughs at him.

"Okay, round 1!" Zeke announces. "Never have I ever kissed someone." He says.

All of us, including myself, take a shot. I try to get it over and done with as quick as possible. The alcohol burns my throat, but I try not to think about it. We all slam our glasses back on the table.

"Not too bad, right Tris?" Marlene jokes.

"My turn!" Lynn yells. "Never have stole something." She says. Everyone except Four, Marlene and I take a shot.

"Never have I ever had a penis!" Marlene laughs hysterically. All the guys look at her in mock offence.

"Thats CHEATING!" Al says, I almost forgot he was here.

"Who said anything about rules?" I laugh. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Four and Al all glare at me and take a shot.

We play for another half hour, me only managing to have a total of 3 shots. I've gotten used to the strong taste but it still scolds my mouth.

We're just about to finish when Will asks one final question.

"Never ever have I had sex." He says.

_No, please don't let what I think he said be what he actually said._

I start to panic, I don't want them to find out, not yet. Well at least not like this. I stare down at the shot in front of me. I'm probably shaking. I hope no one has noticed. I reach down for the glass and lift it towards my mouth. I close my eyes and gulp it down. I place it back on the table and open my eyes, expecting to see 8 empty shot glasses.

But I don't.

I see one. And it's my own.

Everyone is staring at me. Marlene and Lynn in shock, Uriah, Will, Zeke and Al with their eyebrows raised, Molly looking jealous and Four with complete and utter disgust. No one talks for at least a minute.

"Lets move onto truth or dare." Zeke says awkwardly. He puts away the alcohol and I'm glad that no one asks me questions. "Who wants to go first?" Zeke asks. Molly yells 'Me!' and raises her hand. Zeke nods at her.

"Normal rules apply?" She asks. Everyone except me nods. I don't know how to play. "If you don't do the dare or answer the question, you have to take of a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Molly clarifies. "Tris! Truth or dare?" She beams.

_Oh God._

"Truth." I say without thinking. She thinks for a minute.

"How old were you?" She asks. I know exactly what she's talking about. _We all do._ I look down at my clothes. Under this dress I only have my undergarments and theres no way I'm sitting around in them. Why would she ask something like that? Why does she want to know? What's in it for her?

"Fourteen." I mumble, almost inaudibly. I feel like I'm going to cry. I don't know why I'm still here. I should left have when Christina did. I'm starting to regret even coming in the first place.

"What was that?" Someone asks.

"Fourteen." I say a tiny bit louder. I thought it was almost silent but I guess not. Everyone gasps and looks at me. I feel sick to my stomach. It's silent, again.

"Oooh, Trissy! Secretive slut!" Molly says. Her, Al and someone else laugh. I know that laugh anywhere.

It's Four's. For some reason, I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. Why would he laugh at something like that? He knows that I'm not a slut. I can't believe he would do that to me. I look at him with a cross of anger, but mostly sadness, reflected on my face. I feel tears form in my eyes. I stand up from my chair, and without another word, I run out of the room. I sprint though the whole house and outside the front door.

I sit down on the front steps and let my emotions take over me. I begin to sob uncontrollably. The memories of that night come flowing back into my mind, reminding me why I haven't gone to a party in over 2 years. I can feel myself shaking from the cool, early morning air but I don't move. I just sit dead still, crying.

I just can't believe it. It's obvious that Molly is just a rude person in general, and I don't really care about Al, but I thought Four was different. I thought he was on my side. I guess not.

I hear the door click open behind me, but I don't pay any attention to it. I don't move a muscle. An unearthly sound escapes my mouth, causing me to cry even harder. I shut my eyes and prepare to be laughed at, made fun of or called a slut again.

I feel a body sit next to me. I can smell the familiar scent of vanilla and sweat. _Four_.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I wasn't trying to be r-" He starts.

"Save it." I say cutting him off and looking him dead in the eye. "I can't believe you would laugh at something like that. You know me better than that." I finish, trying to make myself as intimidating as possible.

He looks truly sorry, _and scared,_ but I'm not forgiving him yet. Not just like that. No way.

"Why?" I ask him. He looks at me confused. "Why would laugh at that? You know thats a far from the truth as possible!" I yell at him.

"Well why would you have sex at 14! That's crazy!" He shouts. That's it. That's the final straw. I've broke. I'm done.

"You think I wanted to have sex at 14!" I yell at him, standing up. He follows suit.

"Well you sure as hell didn't not want to! Otherwise you wouldn't have done it!" He says angrily.

"You don't know anything!" I scream. "Do I seem like the kind of person that would have sex in the 9th grade!? Do I Four? Is that what you think I'm like?" He doesn't move an inch, so I continue. "You have no idea what I've been through. Are you forgetting that I was almost _raped_ a few days ago? Do you not understand that this is a sensitive topic for me!" I say, fresh tears now cascading down my cheeks.

"That doesn't explain why you had sex at 14!" He says. Is he serious? I thought he was better than this. My emotions are now controlling me and I don't think before I speak; no filter whatsoever.

"I was raped. I was fourteen years old and I was fucking raped. Is that a good enough reason for you, Four? Because if it's not then I don't what the fuck is." I scream. His face immediately softens and I can tell that he regrets everything that he has said.

"Tris! I had no idea! I'm the biggest dick head ever. I'm so sorry, i just thou-" He starts to apologise but I cut him off.

"Thought that what? That maybe you could screw me over too? That you could just pretend to care for me, then go and abuse me, like everyone else? You were right about one thing, Four. You're the biggest dick head I've ever met." I don't let him say another word. "Tell the others I hope they have a good night. I really don't give a shit about how yours was." I know I'm being rude but frankly I don't care. I'm just so angry, and disappointed; in him and in myself. I run down the front steps and towards my car. He's running after me but I don't give him a second look.

I unlock my car as quickly as I can, jump in and start it up. I hit the gas pedal and speed out of the street as fast as I can. I can see Four in the review mirror, frustratedly shouting something, his hands in the air.

I cry the whole way back to my house. I've never been like this. Not even when it happened. I've never cried this much. Why me? What have I done so wrong to deserve all this?

I hate it here. I wish we never came here. I want to move back to Alabama.

I run inside and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me, ignoring the fact that Caleb is asleep just metres away. I pull of my dress, hang it over my desk chair, and change into a T-shirt and some pyjama pants. I quickly go into my bathroom to wash my face. I look in the mirror and see a different person.

A few hours ago, I had changed, for the better. I looked some-what pretty and I knew it. But now, I'm a wreck. My eyes are red and puffy, my cheeks are stained with black eye makeup, my breath smells of alcohol and my hair is a mess. I quickly brush my teeth and take off all the makeup and walk back to my bed.

I plug my phone in to charge and crawl into bed.

Sometime hours later, I eventually fall asleep, only to be woken up almost immediately by a horrific nightmare.

* * *

** A/N: DONT HATE ME! THINGS WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE! R&R XX**


End file.
